By Your Side
by Cielag
Summary: Christmas is here again, and no one is more excited to spread the cheer than Murdock! But when acts of cruelty traps Murdock within his nightmares, it's going to take the entire A-Team to pull their friend through the storm.
1. Praying for You

**Characters:** Murdock, Face, B.A., and Hannibal  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** some scenes of torture  
**Author's Note:** I own nothing of the A-Team and am writing this for fun. The story was written for an A-Team Big Bang Challenge.  
**Summary:** Christmas is here again, and no one is more excited to spread the cheer than Murdock! But when acts of cruelty traps Murdock within his nightmares, it's going to take the entire A-Team to pull their friend through the storm and defeat the one who put him there in the first place.

* * *

**I. Praying for You**  
_My Dearest Son,_

It is hard to believe that today is Thanksgiving, as it seems like just yesterday it was Halloween. The weather is as it should be, cold and windy with lots of rain. Wherever you are my son, I hope that you are safe and warm, and that you and your friends are all in good health and spirits. You are always in my prayers, especially on this day.

With so much discouragement in the world, I know it must be difficult for you to keep a positive outlook on life. Surely the evil of men might set your mind against ideas of peace, comfort, and joy, but don't let it fester in your heart. There is so much to be grateful for in this world, especially that of the kind of companionship you have. A soldier's bond does not easily sever. You were always an independent boy and you have grown into a very fine, brave man. Your friends rely on you for this, but know that they also rely on you for other qualities, like your care for them.

In my heart I feel it necessary to pray a special prayer for your friends, as I feel that dark times might be upon them. The last time we met, you showed a strong animosity towards one in particular, the darling Murdock. Now I know you better than that. Something tells me that you care more about him than you let on, and this you will need to overcome to help your friends for what I fear is coming.

There is a scripture that I want to leave you, from 2 Corinthians, chapter four. It reads, "We have troubles all around us, but we are not defeated. We do not know what to do, but we do not give up the hope of living. We are persecuted, but God does not leave us. We are hurt sometimes, but we are not destroyed… so do not give up."

Be strong for your friends, for they will need you.

With all my love on this Thanksgiving day,  
Your Momma

Mrs. Baracus read the letter and smiled affectionately at it. There wasn't any possibility of sending it to her son, B.A., as whenever he did write, a return address wasn't to be found. If there ever was one, she prayed it would mean the release of her son from the bonds of military persecution. That didn't seem possible, however, as it seemed easier for the A-Team to continually run from the military, rather than wait to be given an unfair hearing by a government all too keen on making them disappear.

With writing the letter, at least a little bit of comfort could be had.

Rising from her chair, Mrs. Baracus moved out of the dining portion of the apartment and towards the small fireplace mantle in the living room. Directly in the center was a photo that had been taken of the team when they were in Iraq, before everything fell apart. Though the flat desert provided little thought to a winter wonderland back at home, the team had seen it fitting to make it Christmas there. Each of them wore Santa hats, except for Murdock, who had insisted on wearing an elf hat. They were all so happy there, and that was just how Mrs. Baracus liked to imagine them now.

"Oh my dear child," said she as she reached out and placed her fingers lovingly over her son's portrait. "I pray that the Lord keep you and bless you all."

She looked at each of the team. Face seemed rather confident in his pose, but that was very typical of him, from what B.A. had said at least. Hannibal just grinned proudly, as though the world was as it should be, at peace. Mrs. Baracus's eyes moved to Murdock, who was between Hannibal and B.A. with his arms wrapped around them both. Between the large elf-ears adorning the red and green hat and Murdock's childish grin, it was easy to see him being the jolliest of them all. For a change, B.A. didn't seem to mind the silliness of his friend and his hugging of Murdock was genuine. True joy reigned in their hearts.

"Lord, watch over them all. Let them be of comfort to one another, just as you have comforted me in my loneliness in not seeing my son on these last holidays."

Mrs. Baracus picked up the Bible that sat next to the photo and tucked her folded letter into the pages. Smoothening the cover, she replaced the Bible and moved back to her dinner for one.


	2. Rescuing the Innocent

**Characters:** Murdock, Face, B.A., and Hannibal  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** some scenes of torture  
**Author's Note:** I own nothing of the A-Team and am writing this for fun. The story was written for an A-Team Big Bang Challenge.  
**Summary:** Christmas is here again, and no one is more excited to spread the cheer than Murdock! But when acts of cruelty traps Murdock within his nightmares, it's going to take the entire A-Team to pull their friend through the storm and defeat the one who put him there in the first place.

* * *

**II. Rescuing the Innocent**  
"Over the river and through the woods to grandmother's house we go! The horse knows the way to carry the sleigh through white and drifting snow ohhhh!"

"Shut up Murdock, shut up!"

"Merry Christmas, merry Christmas! Hark the bells are ringing!"

"Murdock!"

"Hear the children singing!"

"Murdock!"

"Merry Christmas, merry Christmas!"

B.A. looked despairingly over at Hannibal, who grinned in amusement from his shotgun position up front in the van. The Colonel wasn't about to do anything though, as Murdock's joyous singing was putting their minds at ease; well, most of them at least.

Next to Murdock, Face grinned at him and nodded his head to the beat as Murdock continued singing:

"Gather all your friends around and wish them well!"

B.A. sighed and shook his head before refocusing on the road. He muttered, "Hannibal, you're gonna have to do something about that singing! That crazy fool is gonna get me mad before we even get there!"

"Easy B.A., he's just shedding a little nervous energy."

"He's gonna be shedding some teeth if he don't shut up!"

Hannibal chuckled softly. "We're all very anxious about this mission, and I know that Murdock might not seem like it at the moment, but he's just as mad as you about those children being taken."

"Man, when I get a hold of Herod, I'm gonna make him wish he never even considered doing what he's doing!"

Hannibal nodded his head firmly, the Christmas singing from the back had grown quiet in his mind as he thought about the stories that were told of the children that were kidnapped by Herod. Most didn't even survive the initial twenty-four hours of work, let alone a couple of days. The children had been taken the day before and Hannibal could only pray that they were still alive.

"If Herod has hurt any of those children, man…"

Hannibal looked over to his sergeant and smiled reassuringly at him. "We'll get there in time, B.A."

"I hope so, Hannibal."

A commotion from behind caused B.A. to glance over his shoulder at Face, who currently was objecting to Murdock singing over him during his parts of the song.

"No, Murdock! I thought I was going to…" Face sighed and continued singing, "Over the river and through the woods try pass my sapple, my dapple…"

Murdock cut in, "Spring over the ground like a hunting hound, for this is Christmas day!"

Face groaned and shook his head, though he was still smiling as he yelled, "Murdock, you are incorrigible!"

But Murdock just grinned and broke into the chorus, "Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!"

Knowing that there was nothing to be done about Murdock's over-enthusiasm, Face gave up and sang with him, "Hark the bells are ringing… hear the children singing…"

Once more B.A. found himself shaking his head at them. "Explain to me again why you're letting Murdock get the children?"

"It's simple B.A.," replied Hannibal with a knowing grin. "Face is going to help provide the distraction while I go after Herod. Murdock's going to get the children while you help provide cover and get them all into the van."

"Yeah, but you're letting Murdock get them!"

"Well, unless you'd rather have Murdock drive your van…"

B.A.'s eyes lit up in alarm. He shook his head, "Uh-uh, I'm not letting that sucker touch my van! I remember what he did the last time he drove!"

"Awww B.A., still holding that over me?" came a whine from the back.

B.A. glowered at Murdock through the rear-view mirror. "You crashed my van into a tree!"

"McDuffy's farm was not the easiest place to negotiate!"

"It was a field, fool!"

"Yeah, but think of the stuff I had to avoid…"

"There weren't no stuff to avoid! You hit the only tree in the field!"

Murdock leaned forward, his eyes showing distress over his friend's anger. "But B.A., it was a small field!"

"It aint no small field, Murdock! You had at least ten acres all around you and you still hit the tree!"

Murdock shrugged weakly, but still held an amused grin. "I don't see what you're all upset about anyways. It was just a small scratch."

"You knocked the bumper off!"

Face looked at Murdock and said, "Which, by the way, was an amazing feat considering how attached that bumper is!"

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" replied Murdock with all eagerness.

"That's it Hannibal!" B.A. roared. "I've had it with his jibber-jabber!" He suddenly lashed out at Murdock, who expertly dodged his attack.

"Focus on the road!" Face yelled, watching as an intersection with a red light rapidly approached.

"It was nothing you couldn't fix!" Murdock exclaimed, pulling his knees up to his chest as he narrowly avoided B.A.'s angry fist. "Besides, don't you love that sort of thing? Fixing up cars?"

"Not when the damage comes from you, fool!"

"B.A.!" Hannibal exclaimed, now taking note of the busy intersection with interest. "Red light!"

"Cars! Collision! Pain! Death!" Face braced himself for impact but B.A. suddenly put his foot on the brake, causing the van to skid several feet before coming to a halt on the crosswalk.

An elderly lady waiting to cross the street gave B.A. a loathsome glare before shuffling across the intersection. B.A. waved apologetically at her but the lady took no notice of this and brought her handbag roughly upon the hood. B.A.'s jaw dropped in shock while Face and Murdock were reduced to silent laughter in the back. Immediately B.A. turned and glared at Murdock, who gave another shrug and gave smiled infuriatingly at him.

"You should pay more attention to where you're going, big fellah."

B.A. curled his fingers into a fist, but before he could make an attack, Hannibal interjected, "All right everyone. B.A., spare Murdock's bones some breakage until we at least get our children back."

"Yeah, the pain can wait," said Murdock with a grateful smile towards Hannibal. "Think of the little kids."

Hannibal, disregarding the possibility of B.A. ignoring his orders, continued, "Our only hope of getting the kids out safely is when they're in their holding cells. We must go in fast but use as minimal gunfire as possible because of the children."

"What about General Bates?" Face inquired. "Aren't you worried that he's going to be there already? I mean, he knew that orphaned kids were taken, and so I'm willing to bet that he'll figure that the A-Team cannot resist helping innocent kids. He'll be there waiting!"

"I've already considered that," replied Hannibal with a thoughtful nod. "However, given Bates's track record, I'd say he's going to wait for us to get in and disrupt Herod's men. When it's over, then Bates will come in and clean up the mess, and naturally take the credit."

"So we have to worry about losing our lives while the general just sits there looking pretty, waiting for us to what, gift wrap Herod for him?" Face asked, sounding just as nervous as he looked.

Hannibal just grinned broadly at him. "That's about the size of it."

Face nodded weakly. "Great… and what's to stop him from getting us while we're trying to get the kids out?"

"Bates won't risk children getting hurt because the public hates it when little children are hurt. What could make the public hate the military more than reading in a newspaper about a botched attempt at apprehending the A-Team that led to children getting hurt?"

"What do you mean, Colonel?" Murdock asked. "We're not going to put those kids in harms way, are we?"

"Of course not! But Bates is still under the misguided belief that we're the bad guys, so he'll probably assume that desperate men will do desperate things."

Face sighed and leaned back in his seat. "It's a good thing we've got an idiot for a general chasing us. I'd hate to see what he'd do if he knew we'd rather surrender than put those kids in danger!"

Hannibal chuckled and looked ahead. "Time will tell on how clever this man is, but for now, our big fish is Herod."

"Rotten, stinky fish at that," Murdock grumbled. "We'll get him, Colonel! He won't hurt the children anymore!"

In the fading light, Herod's factory cast a dark, looming shadow across the set of train tracks that ran behind it. From the exterior, the factory was nothing fancy. It had a brick façade with chips in it along with faded advertisements in its windows that indicated an age older than the second world war. Along the office portion of the building, bullet holes could easily be picked out from the various gang-related violence that occurred there from time-to-time. Rarely did it hold anything brighter than a dim light within the office, and with the exception of a steady, thick plume of black smoke coming from its singular smokestack, the place seemed vacant.

No one wanted to linger by it, not even the homeless people that often migrated through the area. All it took was one cold gust of wind draining from the smoke and onto the person, and off he would go. The smell of chemicals was quite evident, as was the smell of something that they couldn't readily identify. Death haunted the grounds and sometimes, even from underneath the old trestle, a good two blocks from the factory, the homeless could hear screams that were unmarred by the sound of the trains that constantly rumbled past it.

Though no one had seen any guards, the warning was very clear: stay away! It was a living beast with its quiet jaws permanently locked and its breath, the sickening smoke. Not even the police wanted anything to do with it. Perhaps those who had braved its depths had gotten taken by the factory. That was possible enough, as a few had ventured inside, but none seemed to leave. The worse fear was, however, the thought of the good police being sold out by a few corrupted ones, leaving the factory to slowly devour anyone unfortunate enough to come close to it.

"This has got to be the place, Hannibal," said B.A. as he brought the van to a stop at the corner of the street that ran perpendicular to the factory. "It's got 'creepy' written all over it."

Murdock unlocked his seatbelt and leaned between the seats to gaze at the structure. His eyebrows narrowed when he saw the smoke. "That's a health violation if I ever saw one!"

"Well it's good to know that in rescuing our kids and locking this maniac up, we're also doing a service to our environment," remarked Face wryly as he holstered his sidearm.

"Don't knock the environment!" Murdock exclaimed. "Going green is a very cool thing to do, Face! I'm quite honored to know that you're going in with the Colonel as environmental experts bent on shutting that place down!"

Face's eyes lit up in sudden worry. "Whoa whoa, wait, we're going to be doing what?" Face looked to Hannibal. "Colonel, you never said that we were going in there to shut them down!"

Hannibal just grinned that smile of his. "If you want to get the big fish out with his main sharks, you have to bring a threat to the table."

"Oh great, just perfect!" Face groaned. "He's on the jazz!"

B.A. shook his head. "I still think I should go in with you guys."

"Nonsense B.A., we need you to be able to cover Murdock and the children, and then get out of here in case anything happens."

"Right." B.A. looked down at Murdock and said with a slight smirk, "You should take the map, Murdock, so you don't get lost."

"I've got a map all right," replied Murdock readily, giving no indication that the taunting had even affected him. He pointed at his head, "It's all in there, big guy."

Hannibal looked from Murdock to B.A. and said, "All right, everyone knows what they must do. Is everyone ready?"

B.A. nodded, as did Murdock. Even Face gave a tight-lipped nod to the Colonel.

"I'll see everyone back at the van." Without a further word Hannibal exited the van, leaving no more room for any last minute hesitations. Murdock quit the van and eagerly stood by Hannibal's side. Face paused for only a moment so he could take in a deep breath, then he climbed out.

From the front seat, B.A. watched as Hannibal and Face started towards the building. With each step, Face's confidence seemed to grow as his posture became more assured and arrogant. Hannibal just looked plain threatening with his purpose-driven swagger. Murdock meanwhile, snaked his way over to the factory, using the shadows as a way of cover. It wasn't long before he had disappeared around the side of the building. B.A. could only hope that those blueprints were accurate and the one lackey that he had caught earlier had given them the right info. God help him if he didn't!

Face rapped on the door to the office, and after a brief moment, it opened and Hannibal allowed himself in. The door was promptly shut behind Face. B.A. heaved a sigh and gripped the steering wheel anxiously. "He's on the jazz… he's on the jazz!"


	3. Righting the Wrong

**Characters:** Murdock, Face, B.A., and Hannibal  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** some scenes of torture  
**Author's Note:** I own nothing of the A-Team and am writing this for fun. The story was written for an A-Team Big Bang Challenge.  
**Summary:** Christmas is here again, and no one is more excited to spread the cheer than Murdock! But when acts of cruelty traps Murdock within his nightmares, it's going to take the entire A-Team to pull their friend through the storm and defeat the one who put him there in the first place.

* * *

**III. Righting the Wrong**

The moment that Face entered the office, he already knew the one he was supposed to address. Seated on a fine office chair was a medium-build, Caucasian male with dark hair. He wore expensive prescription glasses that matched his black suit. The man stood out against the guard in the office who simply wore all black and had a holster slung around his back. They weren't modest in showing off their firepower, Face noted with a wince. But with Hannibal slowly filling the rest of the space with his presence, Face couldn't be intimidated.

Looking to the suit, Face approached him and spoke cheerfully, "Good evening! I'm so glad that we were able to catch you! My associate and I were afraid that you had shut down for the evening, which would have been well," he chuckled loudly, "bad for us."

"What's this about? Who are you?" demanded the suit. Though he didn't move from his desk, his counterpart began pacing around Hannibal, who smiled serenely at him. The guard was as tall as Hannibal, but far more burly, as he proudly displayed through his tight clothing.

Face knew that he had to keep the man talking to keep from suspicions rising and extended his hand, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry! My name is Tony Lawson, I'm from the environmental department, coming to see about that smoke tower of yours. And you are?"

"Shobert, Lance Shobert," replied the suit, now looking agitated as he looked from Face to Hannibal, and then back to Face. "Listen, nobody's complained. What are you on us for? Another go-green advocate are you, trying to shut down a hard-working factory?"

"'Shutting down' is such a harsh term," Face replied. He smiled as he said, "We'd like to think of it as helping to improve the standards."

"But what's the bottom line?"

Face winced inwardly and tried not to look nervous. Why had he just set himself up in a corner with that last remark?

"Well, you see, what we're here for, the bottom line is,"

"We're shutting you down," said Hannibal suddenly, his voice cutting into the air and driving home the very thing that Face had feared.

Shobert looked up at Hannibal and saw the Colonel staring coldly at him. Once the initial shock of Hannibal's bluntness had left him, Shobert regained his composure and asked, "By what authority?"

"Mine, pal. We're shutting you down for polluting the environment and just plain looking bad in this part of the city. Now if you have a problem with that," Hannibal marched towards the desk and leaned on it, now drawing that infuriating smirk of his, "I suggest you pick up that phone, and call your boss."

Shobert didn't enjoy being pushed around, especially from someone who, in his opinion, was dressed in such cheap, unfashionable clothing. He growled, "There's no need to call him. He's here." To his guard he snapped, "Go get Mr. Herod! Now!"

At once the guard obeyed, giving Hannibal one last seething glare before disappearing out the door that led to the factory. Hannibal grinned and took a seat on the man's desk, causing Face to groan inwardly. Did Hannibal always have to be so pushy? He watched as Hannibal produced a cigar from his jacket pocket and turned back to Shobert.

"Got a match?"

Face winced again but quickly scratched his head to cover his discomfort. He hated it when Hannibal was on the jazz, but the small comfort was in knowing that with the jazz came great triumph. This amount of arrogance could only ensure that all the attention would now be put on this small room rather than the rest of the factory. After all, who but them even knew that the children were there?

At that moment, the door opened and in came the guard, immediately followed by Herod and another man. Herod was a tall man with fine, jet black hair that was slicked back with gel. His face bore signs of many scraps, though none of which improved his looks. Face supposed it would make him look more sinister, but at the moment, Face was disposed to smirking.

The second man was the same build and was without the scars on his face. Like Herod, this man wore a fine suit. There was no doubt in Face's mind that all the business was conducted by this man while Herod stayed behind the scenes unless, a situation like this one should occur, and then he would slither out of his den, ready to strike the unfortunate idiot that threatened them.

"Who the hell are you?" Herod demanded, glaring at Hannibal, who was still perched on Shobert's desk, taking a calming break with his cigar.

Face stepped forward and said, "I'm Tony Lawson, and you must be Mr. Herod." Face turned to the second male, trying to set him at ease with a cheerful smile. "And you are…"

The man scowled at Face but said nothing.

Hannibal rose from the desk and took slow, calculated steps towards Herod. Each step was precise and dominating, as though Hannibal was counting them. He leered at Herod with a smug smirk and said, "We're environmental experts and today, your little operation is shut down."

Getting into the building was fairly simple for Murdock. It only required scaling a fence with barbed wire on the top, nearly falling flat on his face on the decent, and then trying to force his way through a window that just wouldn't budge. As if dealing with a stubborn window wasn't bad enough, Murdock found himself stuck as he tried to squeeze through. A couple of humiliating shimmies later, Murdock found himself on the factory floor. He dusted himself off and looked up at the window that at that particular moment, decided to open entirely.

* * *

Murdock scowled at it. "Some friend of the Night Avenger you are! You will definitely not be part of my escape plan out of here!"

He recalled the height in which he had overcome to get to the window and thought better of it. "Yeah, you wouldn't be very good for the children anyways. Tough luck there!"

Murdock ducked behind a large barrel and shut his eyes briefly so that when he opened them, he could see clearly. The room was rather large and the ceiling was the very roof of the factory. Lined in perfect order to one another were rows of large machinery that Murdock recognized as for making weapons of sorts. As Murdock snuck around the side, he looked at the equipment and saw that in addition to weapons, there was a table set up with a heap of unfinished uniforms on it. Murdock's heart sank at the thought of the children toiling over the uniforms. As if operating the large machinery wasn't bad enough, they had to use their tiny little fingers to sew clothing.

Murdock thought furiously, "Oh Colonel, if you don't knock this guy out, I will!"

He came to a hallway and peered down it. The dim lights along the ceiling blinked occasionally, but it was the only thing that moved there. Murdock moved carefully but quickly down the hallway and around a corner. The moment he stepped into the hallway, that odor that had been pricking his hairs along his neck was growing stronger. There had been several instances where he had encountered this sort of stench, but never did he ever want to get used to it.

With his stomach tightening at each step, Murdock rounded a corner and saw the three doors that were the holding cells for the children. They were more than likely simple office rooms and during their hay-day, would have been open. But not this year. Murdock approached the first door and put his hand on the handle. It opened with amazing fluidity, neither creaking or pausing as it opened. The light behind him flickered, then finally came on, allowing Murdock to gaze into the room.

An awful smell overwhelmed his senses and Murdock found himself fighting against his instinct that demanded a retreat. He brought his arm over his mouth and blindly fumbled for the lightswitch. When the room finally lit, Murdock wished that he had kept the room dark. Horrors like this, most people were content at keeping in the history books and buried in the news vaults. It was better not to think about it, as just the thought alone was enough to annihilate the joy out of any sane person.

"Is there anyone…" Murdock spoke urgently, his eyes trying to dart about the room in hopes of finding someone alive. "…anyone…" He couldn't even get the words out.

Backing out of the room, Murdock switched the light off and pulled the door shut. He didn't even let his brain recover from the shock before he was at the second door. Like the first, this one was unlocked and opened easily. But all he needed was that gut-grinding smell to alert him that this room was no different than the other. He didn't need his eyes to see it anymore, he could simply imagine it.

"My name is Murdock, and I've come to save…" Murdock pulled the door shut, knowing that it was pointless. He tried advancing to the third door, but his knees had grown weak, and every step was torture. It was the last door and the smell had only worsened. Guilt battered his heart and it was only through sheer will that Murdock's shaky hand found the door handle.

If they were too late, Murdock would never forgive himself. Anger swelled inside of him at the thought of Herod, the murderous fiend, sitting as content as a jaybird, letting all this happen. And for what? For more violence! Murdock slipped his fingers around the handle, ready to turn it. He shut his eyes and whispered, "Please God, don't let us be too late for them. Let us save them, even if it's just one…"

Behind him, a figure drew closer and closer.

* * *

Herod leered at Hannibal and asked, "What makes you so certain of that, Mister…?"

"Smith," replied Hannibal readily. "Hannibal Smith. Or Colonel, if you prefer."

"Well, Mr. Smith, what cause have you to shut us down?" Herod inquired, suddenly donning an innocent voice. "We haven't done anything illegal. Our factory is within legal boundaries."

Face remarked with a scoff, "That sentence itself should be illegal. You know how much smoke you're putting out into the atmosphere?"

Herod scowled at Face but said nothing, giving Hannibal an opportunity to interject, "More to the point, you have something that doesn't belong to you. We know about your little operation using children as slaves. You're in the U.S., pal. That's illegal, especially when you are stealing children."

Herod folded his arms across his chest and laughed outright. "Oh come off it Colonel Smith! They're orphans! They have no family, no one to look after them, and certainly no one to miss them!"

"Yeah, well you forgot one thing, pal," Hannibal growled, as he moved off the desk and marched right in front of Herod. His eyes had ignited with the angry fury of a forest fire and his voice, deadly. "No child goes missing without it being unnoticed, especially by us."

"Oh, is that so?" Herod questioned, clearly unwilling to be phased by Hannibal's anger. He smirked arrogantly, "And just what are the two of you going to do about it?"

"Face…"

It was all Face had been waiting for. He quickly drew his sidearm and aimed it at Stachel. This caused Shobert and the guard to immediately bring out their weapons and aimed it at both Hannibal and Face. But neither fired, for they had seen what Hannibal had done, and wished not to provoke him. Herod sneered at Hannibal when he felt the barrel of the .45 press painfully against his chest.

"You'll never get away with this, Colonel Smith," sneered Herod murderously.

But Hannibal just grinned. "Unless you want to be six feet under with a couple of new holes in you, I suggest you call your thugs off."

"Shobert! Lars!" Herod snapped, giving Hannibal one last defiant glare before looking at Shobert. In a cowed tone, he said, "Put them down! Do as he says." He turned a hateful smirk to Hannibal, "Might as well humor him for the moment."

"Cute," was all Hannibal said before he shoved Herod, face first, towards the wall. Shobert and Lars had relinquished their weapons to Face and stood with their hands raised in the air. Hannibal took out the zip-ties he had in his pocket and expertly handcuffed Herod. Once he was done, he forced him into a seated position on the ground before he grabbed Stachel and repeated the process.

Safe in the knowledge that the two main goons were secure, Face holstered his weapon and went after Shobert. But no sooner had he started on the man when Lars suddenly threw himself at Hannibal. There was a brief scuffle and gunshots rang out in the factory.

* * *

Murdock whipped around suddenly, his attention drawn away from the room by the gunshots. He had felt the presence of another sneaking up on him, but didn't want to react prematurely. He had been letting his anger build, so to tackle this menace with unmatchable ferocity. He was ready to fight, ready to maim, ready to tear apart one of the villains who had hurt…

"Kanika!" Murdock exclaimed, lowering his weapon.

Before him stood his little seven-year old orphan from Ghana. She stared up at him, her eyes shining with all gratefulness and she exclaimed joyfully, "Murdock! I knew you'd come!"

Murdock dropped to his knees and pulled the little girl into a gentle hug. He could hardly hold the tears back as he asked, "They didn't hurt you did they? What about the others? I saw…"

"You have to hurry, Murdock!" Kanika exclaimed as she pulled out of his embrace. "It won't be safe here for much longer! Here!" She thrust a set of keys into Murdock's hand. "You'll need these."

Murdock grinned at her, impressed. "You managed to sneak out of confinement and get the keys?" Murdock kissed her forehead. "How can you not have parents?"

Taking Kanika's advice, Murdock rose and quickly went back to the door. He inserted the key and gave the handle a sharp twist. The door opened and immediately he was besieged by three little children. They beat on him with their shoes and yelled fiercely. Murdock shielded himself from their blows by covering his face with his arms.

He yelled as quietly as he could, "Shhhh guys, it's me! Howling Mad!" To really cement his identity, Murdock let out a soft howl.

This brought the children's attack to an immediate halt. In an instant, the children who had once sought to harm him embraced him and cried openly on their savior.

"Murdock! Murdock! Oh you're here!" cried a little girl named Susan.

One of the little boys with bright blue eyes hugged Murdock's neck, wailing, "We thought we'd never get rescued!"

Murdock welcomed the hugs with a heart full of joy. "Timmy, now you know that we'd never leave you to these creeps!"

"We're sorry we hit you!"

Murdock chuckled and hugged the curly-haired boy. "Little Bo, I'm sure B.A. will be proud of you once you tell him!"

"Is he here?" Little Bo asked enthusiastically.

"Yes! The whole team is here! But we have to go out very very quietly!"

"Like the Night Avenger?" Timmy asked.

Looking around at the eager faces, Murdock knew that though they had suffered, they were still with their wits about them and completely determined at getting out. And what better way to help their escape than a game? He nodded his head and said, "Yes, and you are all my little avengers, so we need to get out of here before the bad guys find us! That's why we've got to be silent! Silence is the key to being invisible!"

The little kids nodded and eagerly followed Murdock as he led them out of the hallway. Kanika grabbed Murdock's hand and whispered, "The other guards are all in the lunchroom eating their dinner."

"We should trap them!" Little Bo exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah and leave 'em for the cops!" Timmy added, looking at his friend.

Murdock resisted the chuckle he felt. "You all stay right here. Swear on the oath of the Avengers that you will not move… unless attacked, then you go right for that exit!"

Four little hands rose into the air and they all nodded. "We swear!"

"Good! Now I'll be right back." Murdock straightened and looked about him. "Now if I only had something long to stick through those handles…"

Kanika handed Murdock a metal pole that was the length of a broom. Murdock grinned and eagerly snatched it up. "Perfect! Now stay here my little Avengers!"

With that, Murdock raced towards the break room. He was amazed that even with the gunshots, no one had come out yet. Maybe they were just as he hoped, deaf and stupid. What he didn't know, however, was that someone was sneaking up behind him, wrench in hand.

* * *

In the van, B.A. waited calmly for Murdock to appear with the children. It wasn't easy, sitting and waiting for things to come rather than make things happen himself. He wished that he could be in Hannibal's position, giving Herod a hearty pounding for taking the innocent children and using them as slaves to work in this factory. But the Colonel had a plan, as he always did. Whenever the plan was set in motion, nothing could really stop it, and so all he had to do was be patient.

Then the gunshots rang out. B.A. squeezed the steering wheel and set the van into motion. Gunshots were not part of the plan! The tires squealed as B.A. pressed against the brakes, bringing the van to a halt alongside the building. Grabbing his M4, B.A. raced towards the door. At first he merely listened from the outside, knowing that perhaps it was a scare-tactic of Hannibal's, but when he heard the sound of someone crashing over an object, B.A. knew that things were definitely not going according to plan.

With thundering force, B.A. kicked the door in, completely breaking it from its hinges. B.A. scowled at the guard who, upon seeing B.A.'s looming figure in the doorway, immediately attacked him.

"Stupid move, sucker!" B.A. exclaimed as he grabbed Lars and threw him against the wall. He turned to see Face righting himself from having been thrown over Shobert's desk. Shobert was leaning in for another punch when he was suddenly seized from behind and pulled away. B.A. slammed his fist into Shobert's face before tossing him into the corner where Lars was still sprawled out.

Hannibal stood with his foot on Herod, who was now face-first on the floor. The Colonel wore an amused grin and calmly smoked his cigar, which miraculously hadn't fallen during the fight. He looked at his sergeant and grinned, "Nice, B.A. Nice!"

"I knew I couldn't leave it to you to get all of them! Now where's Murdock?"

Hannibal's grin faltered. "He's not with you?"

"No! I knew it! I knew I should have gone to get the kids instead of him! There's just too many guards!"

B.A. raced towards the door leading into the factory with Hannibal quickly following him. Face, who had been left unnoticed behind Shobert's desk, groaned and tried to pick himself off the floor. He rubbed his jaw and stumbled after them, wanting to yell at them for ignoring him, but kept quiet, knowing that Murdock's life, as well as the children's, could be at stake!

* * *

"Bon appetite," Murdock grinned as he slid the metal pole between the handles of the lunchroom. It was of very good fortune that the lunchroom should have those kinds of doors, unlike the other ones that required handles. Everything was going well! Murdock knew that Hannibal would be proud of him, and maybe so would B.A.!

Behind him, the guard crept closer, his wrench poised for the attack. From behind there came a small shriek, "Be afraid you evil doer! The Avengers fear nothing! Hi-ya!"

Murdock turned in time to see the guard receive a swift punch to the lower back, right in the kidney. The wrench was still clutched in the man's hand when Murdock curled his fingers into a fist and brought it swiftly upon the man's face. The wrench clanked on the floor as the man crumbled, leaving Murdock staring at a very pleased Susan.

"I thought I told you to wait!"

"Night Avenger told us to leave only if we were being attacked, and who would help us if you were hurt?"

Murdock smiled proudly at her. "How can you only be seven? Come on!"

He took her by the hand and raced with the four children towards the door. They could hear police sirens filling the quiet blocks and knew that if they didn't get out of here soon, they too would be part of the morning news, but not in the manner that they would have liked. Just as they neared the door, B.A. and Hannibal burst out of the office.

Hannibal's acute sense of hearing brought his attention to where Murdock was and he yelled, "Captain! This way!"

"You heard the Colonel!" Murdock said, picking up Kanika. "Follow him!"

Immediately the children raced ahead of Murdock and towards the safety that Hannibal and B.A. provided. In their flight, the children nearly ran Face over as he was trying to get out of the office, but he quickly recovered and took Little Bo by the hand and led him out the door. B.A. had Timmy as he followed after Face and directed everyone towards his awaiting van. Hannibal brought up the rear, making sure that Murdock and the children were safe.

Pausing in the office, Hannibal grinned down at Herod. "By the way, the A-Team would like to offer you up as an early Christmas present to our dear friend, General Bates. May he have a very merry Christmas."

Herod glared at Hannibal and struggled to move. Hannibal chuckled and ran towards the van. With Murdock and Face in the back with the children, and B.A. at his position of driver, everyone was safe. Mission accomplished! Hannibal took his seat and slammed the door shut. B.A. hit the gas and the van lurched forward just as General Bates's car barreled around the corner behind them. The car didn't give chase, however, and stopped at the factory, just as Hannibal knew it would.

As Murdock began leading the children in a song of "Rudolph the Red-nose Reindeer", Hannibal chuckled, "I love it when a plan comes together!"


	4. Raising a Happy Cry

**Characters:** Murdock, Face, B.A., and Hannibal  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** some scenes of torture  
**Author's Note:** I own nothing of the A-Team and am writing this for fun. The story was written for an A-Team Big Bang Challenge.  
**Summary:** Christmas is here again, and no one is more excited to spread the cheer than Murdock! But when acts of cruelty traps Murdock within his nightmares, it's going to take the entire A-Team to pull their friend through the storm and defeat the one who put him there in the first place.

* * *

**IV. Raising a Happy Cry**

With antlers of red and green decorated with silver tinsel and gold bells, Murdock danced about the small library within the orphanage. Behind him, three kids with gold antlers of their own trotted after him. The joyful laughter filled the once still air but above the laughter, Murdock's voice could be heard singing:

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!" Murdock put his hands over his head and waved them from side to side, causing the kids to instantly imitate him as he continued, "Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring!" Murdock spun around, dropping to a crouched position, his voice not losing any of its volume as he did so. "Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun!"

Murdock hopped about on the floor, his antlers jingling the whole time. "Now the jingle hop has begun!"

As Murdock continued the song, B.A. stepped through the doors and groaned at what he saw. "I should have known it was him." He looked to Hannibal, who was sitting on a small couch with a Christmas book in hand. Though Hannibal was reading, B.A. continued, "I hear this racket and I thought that maybe the kids started an impromptu party. But now I know who started it…" He shot Murdock a glare.

As if on cue, Murdock halted his singing for a brief moment to smile innocently up at his friend. "Who? Me?"

"Yes, you! You crazy fool! These kids are supposed to be put to sleep, not kept awake by your singing and dancing!"

"Awww but B.A., it's Christmas!"

"Not for another week it aint!"

Murdock shrugged, undeterred. "It's the spirit of the season!"

"It's been that way ever since we rescued those children on Thanksgiving!"

"It's never too early to start!"

B.A. growled and started towards Murdock, who nimbly darted away from his friend just in time to avoid being grabbed. This only seemed to amuse Murdock further, who stayed just out of snatching distance as he continued, "What's the matter, B.A.? Don't you like Christmas?"

"Christmas? I love it! It's your voice I can't stand!" B.A. tried to grab Murdock again, but once more, Murdock got away. "At least Kanika's got the right idea, sitting on her bed, finishing up her portion of the 'thank you' letters that the kids are sending the kind folks who sent them clothes and toys for the holidays."

"Told you she's a smart girl," Murdock replied, pausing suddenly and causing Susan to run right into him. Murdock quickly picked her up, which ensured that B.A. couldn't try and pound him anymore. "But you all are pretty bright, and fearless too! The way you stuck together and charged me in that factory," Murdock blew a breath of air from his puffed out cheeks, "that takes courage!"

"Yeah," said B.A. He grinned suddenly, "Wasn't it you, little girl, who hit Murdock with the shoe?"

Susan nodded her head enthusiastically; a little too eagerly, Murdock thought. B.A. just chuckled.

"Well now, seeing how Mr. Grumpy is all set for glad tidings of peace and joy!" Murdock suddenly exclaimed, seizing his opportunity of B.A. in a good mood. "How about another song?"

"How about I put you to sleep with my fist in your face?" B.A. suggested with all sincerity.

Murdock didn't even skip a beat as he launched into full verse, "There goes Mr. Humbug, there goes Mr. Grim!"

The little kids surrounded B.A., singing as loudly as they could, "If they gave a prize for being mean, the winner would be him!"

"Hey man, you're corrupting them!" B.A. exclaimed, backing away. He looked over to Hannibal, "He's set them against me!"

Without looking up from his book, Hannibal smirked and replied knowingly, as though thoroughly enjoying what was happening, "Give in… be smart, Sergeant. Surrender while you still can."

"You're both crazy!" B.A. shouted. He turned an icy glare upon Murdock as the singing continued.

"There goes Mr. Outrage, there goes Mr. Sneer!"

Murdock set Susan down and gave B.A. a friendly nudge. "He has no time for friends or fun, his anger makes that clear!"

The kids flanked B.A., leaving him no room to operate. "If he became a flavor you'd bet he would be sour!"

All the children, including Murdock, gagged. B.A. growled and made a swipe at Murdock. The kids closed in on B.A., singing loudly, "There goes Mr. Heartless, there goes Mr. Cruel!"

"Hannibal!"

Murdock gathered the children next to him with little Susan up on his back. The children folded their arms across their chest and pouted at B.A. "Every day, in every way, Mr. Scrooge is getting worse!"

"Hannibal!"

"I think they're done," said Hannibal calmly as he finally lifted his gaze from his book. When he saw the children around Murdock, he couldn't help but chuckle. He gave Murdock a stern glare and lowered his tone to match that of a father. "You are, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," replied the three children in unison.

"Murdock…"

Sighing, Murdock nodded his head reluctantly, "Yes, Colonel. I relinquish the singing of carols for the night."

Hannibal grinned at B.A. "Now you see, that wasn't so difficult, now was it?"

B.A. just sighed and took a seat in the little chair in front of Hannibal's couch.

For a few minutes, silence reigned. But then, just as Hannibal was starting to read his book, Murdock snuck up behind B.A.'s chair with the children quickly flanking him. From his position opposite of him, Hannibal saw the operation being set into motion, and watched with silent laughter in his eyes. B.A., catching Hannibal's amusement, was about to inquire when suddenly all the children along with Murdock bellowed:

"Fros-ty the Snow-man… was a jolly, happy soul!"

"Murdock!" B.A. hollered, immediately rising from his chair. He was ready to grab the crazy fool by the collar of his shirt and show the kids how a real smack-down was played out, but by the time he turned around, there wasn't a child to be seen, not even Murdock.

Grumbling to himself, B.A. smartly took a seat next to Hannibal and asked grumpily, "When's he going back to the hospital?"

* * *

An hour later while still buckled up in Face's car, Murdock found himself staring at the entrance to the hospital. He shivered as he gazed at the white doors that would welcome him. For a moment he stared at it, reflecting how that living there gave him a sense of security that he would have a roof over his head and food to eat. But there were times that it brought him pain too. It was jail, in a way. He wasn't granted the freedom that most people were accustomed to. His breaks were regulated and even visiting hours followed a tight schedule. Just getting out for the afternoon was a chore in itself since Hannibal insisted on it being very proper due to the presence of children.

Murdock sighed softly, letting his eyes rove the building. The shadows reminded him of the factory, but without the smell. That awful, soul-quaking smell. Murdock's gaze froze on the dark window, his mind locked on the memory of the two rooms.

"Murdock, you okay, buddy?" Face inquired gently as he reached out to put a hand on Murdock's shoulder. He hesitated, unsure if Murdock was going to slip into one of his moods. "Can you hear me?"

Sharply Murdock turned his gaze to Face, his brow creasing with confusion. "Yeah, I can hear you, Face. What's wrong?"

"You were out of it… you didn't respond to me."

"How long were you calling my name?"

"At least three minutes."

Murdock looked at the dashboard and swallowed hard. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts."

Face gazed sympathetically at him and put his hand on his shoulder, now confident that Murdock wouldn't react negatively to it. "I know you must get this a lot from inside, but hey, if you need to talk, just let me know."

Murdock shut his eyes and nodded weakly, suddenly feeling like something was twisting at his insides. Desperately he wanted to express everything that he had seen inside that room and perhaps finally wash them out of his dreams.

"Murdock?" Face gently shook him. "Don't go on me, buddy. If you need someone to listen, I'm here. You know I'm here."

"I know it, Faceman," replied Murdock. He looked at Face and forced a smile to his lips. "It's late, I'm probably just tired. Tomorrow, before noon, that's when you're picking me up, right?"

"Legally and professionally," Face replied, smirking suddenly. "The movie company wants you to help promote the movie, so you have to be out for two whole weeks."

"Two weeks with my team," said Murdock softly, a genuine smile replaced his saddened expression. "My best friends, my family."

"If you want to talk then, we can. Or maybe, you can talk to Hannibal if that's what you need to do."

"I'll do that, thank you, Face."

"Anytime, Murdock. Anytime." Face clapped Murdock gently on the back and then looked towards the door. "Ahh, your favorite nurse is coming for you."

Murdock turned and saw the dreaded Ms. Agatha Harland trotting briskly towards the car. If ever a child needed a nightmare vision of a principle, she would be it. Murdock groaned and shrank into the seat.

"Be brave, Murdock," said Face. "In forty-eight hours, you'll be away from here."

"Forty-eight hours, gotcha," Murdock replied. He inhaled deeply before quickly exiting the car.

* * *

The following morning couldn't pass by any slower. So excited was he about his upcoming holiday and getting to spend time with his friends, that Murdock eagerly wolfed down his breakfast, not even pausing to scout-out the mystery additions in the eggs. Vitamins were healthy anyways, and maybe, they could even make him as strong as B.A.! Now that would be something! Murdock downed his glass of orange juice and hurried towards the cafeteria's exit.

Miss June Mayberry, a transfer nurse with a smile so disalarming that it could turn B.A.'s sour growl into a happy grin, greeted Murdock at the door. Putting her hand up to stop him, she inquired brightly, "And just where do you think you're going, Mr. Murdock?"

"To pack of course!"

"Didn't you pack last night? And isn't your vacation starting tomorrow, not today?"

"Well yes, but there's no sense in delaying packing, especially when I could forget something important, like my toothbrush!"

Miss Mayberry laughed and put her hand on his shoulder. "Well, if it is that important to you to get everything squared away, you have my permission to leave the cafeteria, even if it is a bit early."

"Thank you, Miss Mayberry!" Murdock exclaimed. He darted past her and towards the hallway before disappearing into his room.

That was all the excitement Murdock had for the next hour. He contented himself to reading comic books until finally, he heard Face's familiar voice. Immediately Murdock fixed his antlers upon his head and launched into joyous singing, "The party's on! The feelings' here that only comes… this time of year!"

He grabbed his jacket and popped his head out the door, still singing, "Simp-ly hav-ing a wonderful Christmas time!"

From the receptionist's counter, Face heard Murdock's singing and looked towards him and waved. This only prompted Murdock to sing even louder as he scurried towards his awaiting friend.

"The word is out, about the town!" Murdock crashed into Face and threw his arm around him. "To lift a glass… don't look down!"

"Murdock…"

"Simp-ly hav-ing, a wonderful Christmas time!" Murdock produced a large, fluffy Santa hat and put it on Face. "Simply having a wonderful Christmas time!"

Miss Mayberry laughed and shook her head in amusement. "This place is going to be awfully quiet without Mr. Murdock's enthusiasm for the season! Sometimes I'm a bit down when I come to work, but his singing just cheers me right up!"

"You see!" Murdock exclaimed. "People do like my singing!"

Face put his hand on Murdock's shoulder and gave him a little hug. "And that's why the children at the orphanage really like him. He fits right in with them."

"Seems to me that the very essence of Christmas dwells in him!" Miss Mayberry smiled adoringly at Murdock. "Now you enjoy your holiday, Mr. Murdock!" To Face she took a clipboard and handed it to him it, "Now if you'll just sign here, and over here, Mr. Alanshaw, then Mr. Murdock will be free to go!"

Face smiled pleasantly at her, lingering for a moment to admire her beautiful complexion. It was no wonder she got into the nursing field, as anyone could feel the calm that shone like the sun from her endearing smile. Face couldn't help but want to be a patient there, for even a couple minutes, just to know what it was like to have those gentle fingers caress his cheek and sift into his hair. To have her comfort him, to tell him,

"Joy to the world, the Lord has come!" Murdock suddenly began singing in bass. "Let earth receive her King!"

Face shot Murdock an annoyed frown. But it was just as well. Flirting with the nurses here was just that, but it could never be anything more, as their sneaking Murdock out of the hospital relied heavily upon Face's charm. He didn't need to have it destroyed by letting the wrong girl go. Without a further thought to the lovely young woman before him, Face set to signing the forms. It was simple legalities, really, and Face was all too familiar with them.

A dull, almost flat voice sang, "…and makes the nations prove…"

Face cringed. "You know, I'm glad that the leading actor loves you so much that he invited you over for pizza just a few blocks down, they could really use your talent there."

Murdock simply ignored him and continued singing, "Hark the herald angel sing… glory to the newborn King!"

Miss Mayberry grinned and took the clipboard from Face once he was done. "There you go, Mr. Alanshaw. Mr. Murdock is all yours! Since I won't be here tomorrow when you come to pick him up for the holidays, have a merry Christmas!"

"You too!" replied Face with sincere enthusiasm.

Murdock waved as he was escorted out of the building. They were just approaching Face's car when two thugs pounced on them from behind. Instinct kicked in as Murdock tried to ward off the attack. He faced his attacker and punched him across the face, sending him into Face's car. Someone seized Murdock from behind and pressed a gun into his lower back.

A voice growled into his ear, "Resist and you will be shot, right here, for everyone to see. You wouldn't want to traumatize the invalid, would you?"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Colonel Smith," the man sneered.

Face threw off the man who had attacked him but no sooner had he rid himself of one menace when he was grabbed around the throat by another. Struggling against the hold, Face tried to free himself but it was no use. He could see the man now. It was Lars, the guard from the factory! But how did he get free? Face jabbed his fist into the man's lower left side, causing Lars's hold to weaken just enough for Face to free himself, mostly.

"Lars! Old pal!" Face chirped brightly, finding himself still in Lars's grip. "Got out on good behavior, I see?"

The man growled and threw Face into his car and watched him crumple to the ground. Face rolled to his side and was pushing himself up when a boot struck him forcefully against his ribs. Desperately Face tried to move out of the way, but another shot found its mark, forcing Face to stop. He lay panting on the sidewalk and looked up.

"Stachel!" he gasped, recognizing the man that held Murdock. "But that's…"

"Impossible, I know," smirked the man.

"How did you get away from Bates?"

"I'll leave that to your imagination," replied Stachel simply. He sneered with a malicious smirk, "Whatever time you have left with it."

Murdock struggled against Stachel's hold but the barrel dug deeper into his back. He could only watch helplessly as Lars moved towards their white van, which was parked in front of Face's car. Stachel shoved Murdock towards it and had just pushed him inside when Face lunged at the vehicle. There was a brief struggle as Face fought against one of Stachel's men. The van lurched ahead, throwing both Face and the goon to the floor. But this did not stop Face as he pushed hard against the man and threw him into the opposite side of the van. Even Murdock had realized the escape potential and tried to disarm Stachel, but this only resulted with him being shoved harshly against one of the seats with the gun barrel pressed hard against his head.

"Enough!" bellowed Stachel, forcing everyone to cease struggling.

Face looked at Murdock pressed against the seat with the gun to his head. At least they'd be together in this ordeal. But as Face looked to Stachel, he knew at once he was very wrong. Stachel grinned, raised the gun, and fired a single shot at him. Face collapsed to the floor and was swiftly dumped out of the back. Murdock struggled in vain against Stachel, crying out in anger. It was a useless fight though, for Stachel's only reason in keeping Murdock awake was to wait for his anger to set in before bringing swift defeat with a single bash of his gun upon the back of Murdock's head. 


	5. Coming to Set You Free

**Characters:** Murdock, Face, B.A., and Hannibal  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** some scenes of torture  
**Author's Note:** I own nothing of the A-Team and am writing this for fun. The story was written for an A-Team Big Bang Challenge.  
**Summary:** Christmas is here again, and no one is more excited to spread the cheer than Murdock! But when acts of cruelty traps Murdock within his nightmares, it's going to take the entire A-Team to pull their friend through the storm and defeat the one who put him there in the first place.

* * *

**V. Coming to Set You Free**

"What about that other one, that Tony Lawson character?"

"Ah, the one they call 'Faceman', Boss? Well, I don't think we should worry about him."

"Oh really, Lars?" inquired the other voice in a clear disagreement. "And what makes you so sure he won't accompany the others in this rescue?"

From his seated position, tied painfully to a metal chair, Murdock slowly opened his eyes. Like a fog lifting in the night, Murdock's vision was slowly coming around. When Murdock raised his head to see about him, he immediately wished that he was still unconscious. The smell hit him first. That gut-grinding sickening stench that smelled of decay, mold, and something that once used to be human. There wasn't any need to second guess where he was, for he knew that he was inside one of the holding rooms of the factory. For a moment Murdock thought that he was going to be sick, but quickly regained his composure and pushed his discomfort aside. The voices were becoming louder as Murdock was able to dispel the ringing in his ears. The voices were still distant however, leading Murdock to believe that the people in question were in fact, behind him.

"I shot him," replied Stachel with a wicked, serpentine grin.

Murdock let out the breath that he had been holding. "Face!" he gasped. Shaking his head, Murdock finally cleared the last of the fog and turned his head just as Herod stepped into full view.

"Ah, finally awake, are we?" Herod cooed mockingly. "You've been unconscious for an hour."

All Murdock wanted to do was get out of the factory and back to the A-Team. He had to know if Face was okay. Certainly Face had endured a number of gunshots wounds as well as falling out of a moving vehicle, but never all at once! Murdock squeezed his eyes shut, his brain immediately recalling Face being shoved out of the vehicle and the small blood trail that had been left behind. His poor friend.

"Your friend, Mr. Lawson, or should I say, Faceman…" Herod grinned wickedly. Murdock looked up at him and saw that Herod held an expression that would indicate that he had an uncanny knowledge about his current thoughts. Herod held the silence for a moment, then leaned forward ever so slightly to growl, "…he's dead. Isn't that right, Stachel?"

"Dead as winter."

Murdock knew better than to give in to despair. It was just a trick of the enemy. There always had to be the, "You're lost," or "No one is coming for you.," or his personal favorite, "They're all dead; you're on your own now." It was standard bad-guy nonsense and Murdock had stopped believing in such lies in grade school after his first encounter with bullies. These men were no different; just older and uglier.

A hand struck Murdock harshly against his cheek, causing him to jerk back in surprise. Oh yes, this definitely hurt more than when he was a child! He winced and forced a grin to his lips. Herod may not have been able to read his mind, but surely Murdock's defiant glare had given him away.

"We know who you are, Mr. Howling Mad Murdock," said Stachel as he came around the other side of Murdock. "And we know you're part of that group known as the A-Team."

Murdock looked up at Stachel, donning the most innocent smile he could. "All right, all right. I give in… just don't hurt me. You caught me, you finally caught me!"

"Good, this fellah's smart," said Stachel as he looked to Herod, who merely gave a nod of approval.

Murdock looked at Stachel and said in a voice chalked with despair. He even mustered a few tears as he spoke, "You caught the Night Avenger! That's who I am! I stalk the night, doing away with evil and freeing children from the likes of ugly mutts like you!"

A hiss escaped Stachel and he struck Murdock against the face.

"Liar!" Stachel grabbed Murdock by the hair and jerked him painfully back, forcing Murdock to stare up at him. "He's a real funny man, ain't he boss?" Stachel let Murdock's hair go before taking up pacing behind him. He continued in a fiercely low tone, "Make jokes if you wish, but there's no use hiding it from us. That fellah I killed, the Faceman, he's part of the A-Team, and there ain't no way that he would have been fighting to free you if you two weren't the best of friends."

"Funny thing about that, we're only friends because I made a charitable donation to Mr. Alanshaw's movie and well, they just love me for it."

"You got nothing!"

"Well, that's the beauty of being the Night Avenger," said Murdock, not even looking as remotely nervous as he felt. "I'm kind of like Robin Hood in that respect, you see, I'm wealthy but poor at the same time."

Another strike fell upon Murdock, this time from Herod. The blow had hit with such force that it left Murdock swaying for a moment. His vision fogged, threatening to send him back to the darkness, but then Herod grabbed him by the throat and squeezed hard.

"Where is Hannibal Smith?" he demanded furiously.

Murdock made a sort of grunting noise that turned into a gasp when Herod let up his hold. Murdock looked angrily at him and yelled exasperatedly, "How do you expect your victim to respond if you choke them to death?"

"Where is Hannibal Smith?"

"I don't know, did you look under the tree?"

Herod released Murdock's throat entirely and punched him in the jaw.

"No? How about your stocking?"

This time he was punched from the opposite direction, by Stachel no doubt.

Murdock gave a deranged giggle as he gasped, "Okay okay… I'll tell you…"

Both Stachel and Herod leaned in closer, but they should have known better, for Murdock began singing, "How'd ya like to spend Christmas… on Christmas Island! How'd ya like to hang a stocking on a big coconut tree?"

"Real wise guy," Stachel growled murderously, right before he bashed Murdock alongside the head with his fist.

Murdock gasped, "All right, he's with the elves!"

Stachel punched him again, but this time, right in the stomach. Murdock doubled over and gasped sharply. The air that had been so brutally forced from him came slowly back to him, burning its way up into his throat. Murdock glared at Stachel but said nothing more. Stachel made to hit him again but was halted by the sudden raise of Herod's hand.

"Enough! We'll find Hannibal Smith soon enough. After all, we know where his precious little orphanage is." He chuckled darkly and grabbed Murdock's chin. "You'd make a lovely little gift for all those children to see."

"You're going to kill me just like you did to those children who were either too weak to work or too sick, or even those who resisted you!" Murdock exclaimed angrily. "I saw what was in these rooms, I know what you did to them. There isn't any court alive who is going to let you get away with that."

"That's assuming that I ever get that far," replied Herod steadily. "I don't plan on getting caught."

Murdock smirked and replied smugly, "Yeah, that's what the bad guys always tell themselves. You're just digging your own grave… even if you kill me, others will come. The Colonel will never let you get away with what you have done."

"Oh, I can't wait for him to try and stop me!" Herod laughed coldly.

It was at that moment that Murdock decided to spit out the blood that had been gathering in his mouth. The spit struck Herod right along the cheek and up his eye. Herod wiped it from his face in a singular, agitated swipe, then punched Murdock with such force that it sent Murdock crashing backwards. As his head hit the cement, Murdock blacked out, but a rough kick to the side brought him back to full awareness.

He tried to move his legs but discovered that they were tied to the chair. There was no easy way of escaping and worse, no means of protecting himself. Stachel had eagerly bounded over his fallen victim and somehow managed to flip Murdock onto his side. Once he had gained permission from Herod, Stachel took his anger out fully upon Murdock. Many times the tip of Stachel's once polished shoes found its way into Murdock's side. One kick to his stomach nearly sent Murdock spiraling into unconsciousness, but sudden pain to his upper chest kept him from fading completely.

With his arms tied firmly to the armrest and his legs useless, there was nothing for Murdock to do but endure it completely. Every blow brought Murdock closer to the realization that he wasn't going to be getting out of this alive. The thought of dying didn't trouble him nearly as much as the concern for what Herod had planned for Hannibal and the children of the orphanage.

Stachel's foot struck Murdock in the face, causing him to black out once more. It was only then that Herod called Stachel off. Rising from the desk, Herod paced around Murdock's limp form and took careful note of the jerky shivers that had overtaken him. His stoic faced exploded into a grin and he quickly knelt beside him.

"Wakey wakey there, Murdock." He tapped on Murdock's bloodied cheek, drawing him back to awareness. "You can't leave us before we get to the grand finale!"

Murdock wasn't particularly thrilled about leaving the comforts of unconsciousness, especially when only pain would be there to greet him. Stachel righted Murdock's chair and took out a knife that had been safely kept out of reach during the beating. Perhaps his enjoyment out of thoroughly thrashing his victims had worn off and now he was going to slowly gut him. At this particular moment though, Murdock didn't care. All this precious time would have been bringing Hannibal and B.A. closer to the factory.

Stachel seized Murdock's left arm and used the knife to rip the plaid shirt of Murdock's to expose his arm. Herod had wandered to the corner of the room, for what, Murdock didn't know. But the instant that Stachel began tapping methodically against the nook of Murdock's arm, he knew. Panic seized him and he struggled fiercely against the ropes that held him captive. Those children couldn't have been simply executed by the discharge of a weapon, no… it required something far simpler, less messy, and above all… silent.

Turning from his briefcase, Herod moved back over to Murdock, a syringe in hand. Murdock's worst fears were confirmed, and all he could do was glare defiantly at him.

* * *

Outside the room, Lars the guard and his two other cohorts paced boredly about the factory floor. There hadn't been any signs of life outside, not even a homeless person. The birds had fled so not even a crow's dull caw could be heard. Only the coarse drum of trains over tracks indicated life in this dreary place. Unknown to the guards however, a black van with a remarkable red stripe was barreling their way. It skidded around a corner and burst through the fence. The van had barely come to a halt when two occupants flew out the doors and moved towards the entrance.

The noise startled the guards and Lars quickly directed them over to the door. Just as the guards were trying to position themselves for the attack, the door exploded inwards. The guards were quickly overtaken by B.A. as he thundered into the room. Hannibal took one out before chasing down Lars. A quick burst of gunfire from his Ak-47 brought Lars to an immediate halt, hands raised over his head.

"Where's Murdock, pal? Or do you really want to be the definition of a holy-fool?"

* * *

From within the room, Stachel jumped and put his hand on his holster. Herod growled, "This is impossible! Those fools out there!"

Murdock heard the gunfire and knew that the A-Team had come to rescue him. All he needed now was to keep resisting, to not give in and surrender. Murdock yelled as loudly as he could, "Hannibal! I'm in here! Hannibal!"

Using all his strength, Murdock thrashed his body from side to side, fighting with all that was in him to stay upright. Stachel suddenly pounced on him and wrapped his arms tightly around Murdock's chest, holding him to his spot. This didn't stop Murdock from struggling though.

"Kill him! Kill him!" Stachel urged. "Lars will hold him off until we get out! Just kill him!"

"Shut up!" Herod roared. He seized Murdock's left arm, popping the cap off of the needle. He reached down to push it into Murdock when the door received a heavy kick, causing Herod to jump slightly.

"Hannibal! Hannibal!" Murdock screamed.

Stachel clamped his hand over Murdock's mouth as Herod resumed trying to shove the needle into Murdock.

Hannibal stepped away from the door and leveled his weapon. The bullets easily ripped the door apart and what wasn't shredded, B.A. demolished completely when he crashed through the door, but he didn't stop with the door. Like a runaway train, B.A. barreled into Stachel, taking him and Murdock to the floor. The needle skidded across the floor and was smashed during the chaos of the fight. Herod leapt to his feet and ran for the other exit but was immediately stopped by Hannibal.

"It's not over yet, pal!" Hannibal exclaimed as he grabbed Herod by the collar of his jacket and yanked him backwards.

B.A. wrestled with Stachel as Hannibal fought with Herod. On the floor, Murdock joyfully cheered on his teammates. Their arrival had sparked his adrenaline and now Murdock didn't feel any of the earlier injuries. All he wanted to be part of the action, to get back at Stachel for shooting Face, for killing his best friend, and for…

"Murdock! You're all right!" a voice exclaimed suddenly as the ropes were quickly untied and Murdock was pulled to his feet.

To Murdock's amazement, Face stood before him, grinning. Murdock could hardly gasp his name before taking Face into a tight embrace. Never give up hope, Murdock thought. He should have known better than to give in to despair!

"Good to see you too, Murdock!" Face exclaimed. He watched as Stachel sailed across the room and chuckled. "You've been beat pretty bad, are you all right?"

Murdock regarded the mess of bloody hair along Face's head and grimaced, "I've been better. But what about you?"

"We've got to get out of here! Hannibal gave Bates an anonymous tip again, and well, guess who is…"

At that moment, sirens began filling the area. Stachel fled out a back door that Murdock hadn't noticed and Herod knocked Hannibal against the wall. Before B.A. could grab Herod, the man sneaked out through the back and disappeared.

Regaining his senses, Hannibal demanded, "Is Lars and those two guards secure for Bates?"

"I know they are!" Face replied. "I tied them myself!"

"Good, then I'm getting Herod, you guys get Murdock to the hospital, now!"

"No!" Murdock yelled, staggering over to Hannibal. He grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the front door. "We've got to get out of here, now! Please Colonel, we can get Herod again! If you try getting him now, you'll get caught by Bates! Let the military chase him!"

"Yeah man," agreed B.A. "We've got to go!"

Clear frustration showed in Hannibal's eyes, but he relented and nodded his head. "Into the van, now!" He glared at the backdoor. "But this isn't over."

* * *

"Let me check you out, Captain," said Hannibal as the van sped away from the factory. Though he was still plenty mad about losing Herod and Stachel, his anger had subsided over his concern about Murdock.

"Couldn't be better, Colonel, especially now," replied Murdock. Though his face,along with his ribs, had endured a brutal beating, Murdock was surprisingly cheerful and took no notice of the pain he felt. In a way, it was almost as though he was hiding it.

"Looks worse than it really is?" Hannibal questioned with a slight chuckle.

"Right as always, Colonel," replied Murdock with the cheerful smile that he was known for. He shifted a little on the seat, to take some of the weight off of his sore ribs. "It still hurts though. They sure beat on my ribs like a drum!"

"We can take you to the doctor to get you looked at."

"The hospital's got their own doctors. Besides, it's just bruising, I'm sure." Murdock snuggled in the blanket that Hannibal had put over him at that moment. "Speaking of hospital, Face, what happened to you? Stachel shot you and then they pushed you out of the van."

"Ah, so they did push me! I knew it!" Face exclaimed from the front. "When B.A. woke me up, I thought that I must have been shoved out of the van, but I couldn't remember! So thank you, Murdock for restoring my faith that I haven't lost my memory!"

"So, they didn't actually shoot you?"

"Nah, it just grazed me."

Hannibal sank into his seat and let out a quiet sigh. "An inch over and you'd be playing the harp for us all."

Face just grinned but didn't turn around. "It still hurts you know. It's not nice to pick on the injured, especially the one who helped you locate Herod and Stachel."

Hannibal nodded, "Understood, Lieutenant." He looked to Murdock and put his hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to be all right, Captain? If you want to come with us; you're more than welcome to."

"It's as you said, Colonel," replied Murdock steadily, glad that he had hid the flinch from when Hannibal had touched his shoulder. "It needs to be done with proper paperwork. Besides, by this time tomorrow, I'll be with you guys and everything will be just fine."

Though Murdock smiled reassuringly at Hannibal, the Colonel knew that something was amiss. He had felt the jump and saw the fear in Murdock's eyes. It was a look that he had seen occasionally since they had rescued the children. Now though, it was worse than before. He was jumpy and tense, hardly the same Murdock that they had always known. Before Hannibal could say anything though, Murdock began singing another Christmas song, and the concern was put out of Hannibal's mind.

After they reached the hospital, Murdock went inside alone. It was much easier to explain his escape without having to include the others, though Murdock was certain that Face would have highly approved of sensationalizing the wonderful fighting skills of the amazing fighter known as Mr. Brad Alanshaw. This, Murdock was certain of, would help gain more adoration by the fair Miss June Mayberry.

Shortly after some brief physical exams were conducted, Murdock returned to his room and crawled into his bed. Though his ribs had been taped up due to the bruising, he was still in pain. It had been nothing short of a miracle that his ribs weren't even fractured! This came as a slight comfort to Murdock as he rolled onto his back. It was barely eight o'clock, but it might as well have been midnight for how exhausted he was feeling. From his ribs to his face, he was sore and the thing he wanted most was sleep, for in this he could find some solace from the day's encounter.

Sadly, Murdock was greatly mistaken, for as the hours wore on, his dreams clashed with visions from the factory and of Herod's scarred-face jeering at him. He could feel their hate as their laughter thundered upon him like a massive waterfall. Desperately Murdock tried to get away from them, but there was no refuge in the dark. The doors of his imagination were slamming shut, leaving him alone to the will of those horrible men.

"Face… Colonel… B.A…" Murdock whimpered in his sleep.

In his mind, Herod had him strapped to the chair once more and was attempting to inject him with the poison. Murdock struggled with all that was within him and he cried out in fear. Someone grabbed him suddenly and yelled that it was just a dream. Of course it was just a dream! All he had to do was wake up and be freed!

Fighting against the distress, Murdock forced his eyes open, but to his horror, he realized that his dream was rapidly becoming a reality. 


	6. Unable to Bear it Alone

**Characters:** Murdock, Face, B.A., and Hannibal  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** some scenes of torture  
**Author's Note:** I own nothing of the A-Team and am writing this for fun. The story was written for an A-Team Big Bang Challenge.  
**Summary:** Christmas is here again, and no one is more excited to spread the cheer than Murdock! But when acts of cruelty traps Murdock within his nightmares, it's going to take the entire A-Team to pull their friend through the storm and defeat the one who put him there in the first place.

* * *

"Wake up, Mr. Murdock! Wake up!" a voice urged, but Murdock was taking no notice.

"Leave me alone," he whined, trying to grab hold of his pillow and ignore the awfulness of his nightmare.

"You can either do this the easy way or the hard way!" continued the voice.

All Murdock could see in his head were the sinister faces of Herod and Stachel. They were still trying to grab him, smother him probably. Murdock resisted as much as he could, but they wouldn't give up. Then someone seized his arm and Murdock was jarred awake. His eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, but all he could see were two figures hovering over him just like in his dream. Panic seized him and Murdock fought desperately against the person who had his arm.

"What are you doing?" Murdock demanded. "Leave me alone!"

"Relax, Mr. Murdock!" exclaimed Ms. Agatha Harland in a voice that was neither comforting nor reassuring. Her grip on Murdock's arm tightened. "It will be much easier for all of us if you just let us do our job without you resisting us at every turn!"

"W-w-what are you going to do?" Murdock inquired, his voice trembling as he watched the nurse. Due to the darkness of the room and his frantic state of mind, Murdock wasn't entirely sure if he was still dreaming or actually awake. He tried to sit up but was forced roughly against the bed. "P-please, just t-talk to m-me…"

For an answer, the second nurse pulled up the railing on Murdock's bed. For the most part, all the railing ever did for Murdock was serve as an extra space to hang things like Christmas decorations or even some of his toys. The other use, Murdock wasn't very fond of. It always meant needles.

Looking back at Ms. Agatha, Murdock pleaded, "Please, you don't have to do this right now, do you?"

"This should have been done last night when you got back!"

"Just please, let me wake up!"

Ms. Agatha was unsympathetic. With the combined efforts of the other nurse, Murdock was lifted into a seated position. Murdock was too weak to resist and simply watched with growing fear showing plainly in his terrified eyes.

"Just give me a few more hours, that's all I'm asking for," Murdock pleaded. "Last night, I had a very traumatic experience and-"

"I know, I know," said Ms. Agatha, nodding her head in annoyance as she strapped his left arm down. She took a rubber band and tied it around Murdock's arm before tapping against his skin to draw out the vein. She was completely oblivious to Murdock's increasing shaking as she continued, "It was the most awful thing in your existence and you should be left alone so you can recover. I know, I know." She shook her head and scowled at him. "You should try being more original, Mr. Murdock. It won't save you though. This needs to be done."

"But… now?"

The other nurse strapped Murdock's right arm to the railing. Murdock looked from her to Ms. Agatha. Once he saw the needle, Murdock's mind snapped back to the previous day when Herod was trying to force the needle into him.

"Please… just let me wake up!" Murdock pleaded as he tore his gaze from the needle to Ms. Agatha. But Ms. Agatha was no more! Instead it was Herod carrying the awful needle and instead of the nurse on his right side, it was Stachel! Murdock recoiled and struggled against the straps, his voice loud and terrified, "No, no-no-no! This is a dream! Go away!"

The second nurse pushed against Murdock's shoulder, confining his thrashing to just his legs. Pain from his bruised ribs shot through Murdock's chest, up his neck, and into his mind, causing Murdock to cry out. Though he didn't want to, Murdock found himself helplessly drawn to watching Ms. Agatha insert the needle into his arm. He could feel it under his skin. The coldness of it… were they drawing out his blood, or injecting him with something deadly?

"Face… Face…" Murdock whimpered, then passed out.

* * *

Inside his posh apartment seven floors up, Face awoke with a start. Sunlight was filtering through the curtains, bringing with it the hope of a new day. The last thing Face wanted on this cold morning however, was to be awoken by a bad dream and to be instantly reminded of the previous day's encounter. His head still throbbed from being grazed by that bullet, but he knew that the pain would eventually subside. But what about that dream?

Face touched the side of his head and felt his damp hair. Furiously he tried to recall what he had seen, but the images were quickly fading. There was something about the factory… and children. Face turned his head a little as if to try and capture the retreating dream. Murdock's yelling dominated his thoughts. Mostly it was incoherent, but then there was the repeated yells for him. He sounded so frightened, Face thought.

Putting his head in his hands, Face took in a deep breath and quieted his thoughts. It was at that moment when the door opened and Hannibal stepped through. The Colonel wore the same clothes from the night before and looked as though he hadn't gotten much sleep. Face furrowed his brows and asked, "Hannibal, what are you doing here so early?"

"I never left."

Face quirked a brow. "Concerned about Bates finding you after last night?"

"No, I just thought it was pointless going back to the apartment only to come back over here, get you, and then go to the orphanage."

"True…" Face replied slowly, though he questioned the truth of Hannibal's entire statement. "But you know I have to go pick up Murdock."

"Coffee, Lieutenant?"

Face was confused. Normally Hannibal would prefer to go back to his hide-out than risk them all being caught together in one place. There were very few instances where Hannibal ever stayed behind like this. Face grinned knowingly. "Hannibal, you do care!"

"Coffee is a good way to wake up, so yes, it would be caring," Hannibal replied with a hint of a question at the end of his statement and looking rather confused.

"You were worried about me, weren't you? That's why you stayed! Murdock was right! You and B.A. always act like you aren't terribly concerned about our well-being, and I know you show it a bit more to Murdock, but… wow, he was right! We are family to you!"

Hannibal did nothing but smile softly. He said, "Coffee's ready when you want it, and by the way, B.A. has ensured that you get more milk."

"But… I just got new milk the other day…"

Hannibal shrugged and smiled. He then asked, "Face, are you all right? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine. My head is throbbing a little from getting nearly shot last night and I also had this really weird dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well to be honest," Face shook his head and sighed, "I can't even remember it anymore. Everything that had been there, it's gone."

"I'm sure it was nothing then," said Hannibal.

"Yeah, weird dreams are abundant in every human being." Face let out a small, contented sigh. "You're right, it's nothing, especially since I can't remember it." He glanced over at his clock and let out a groan. "It's nine o'clock already? I need to get Murdock out of the hospital. Hey, want to come with me, Hannibal?"

"B.A. and I have to be at the orphanage; just bring him there. The kids can't wait for him to read them a story."

"Or sing them a song… or have them pounce on B.A. again…" Face laughed. "All right, I'll go get Murdock, endure his awful singing, and bring him over. You… you need to tell B.A. to stop drinking all the milk I buy, otherwise I'm getting him a cow for Christmas!"

* * *

It took only forty-five minutes for Face to take a shower and to drive over to the hospital. He had made sure to cover his injury enough so not to draw huge attention to it. What Face hoped for was that Murdock would have spread the word about the heroic rescue, so that way getting him out would be even easier. As he started towards the building, his confidence rose. So what that Murdock had an irritating tendency, but he wasn't all bad. For some unknown reason, Face wanted to see him, and to know that he was all right, though he couldn't put his finger on why. He figured that it might have had something to do with his dream, but dreams were just that, and meant absolutely nothing.

Coming to the receptionist desk, Face smiled politely at the woman and said, "Hi, I am Mr. Brad Alanshaw. I'm here to pick up the patient known as Murdock. Is he in his room?"

The woman stared at him, a look of distress coming over her face. She asked slowly, "You're here for Mr. Murdock?"

"Yes… is there a problem?"

"Mr. Murdock isn't allowed visitors right now."

"What? But that's…" Face cleared his throat and leaned against the counter. "We had all the paperwork set for him to come out for two weeks. Everything's been set. What's the hold-up?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Alanshaw, but those are the doctor's orders."

"Can't you tell me what happened?"

The receptionist winced and replied meekly, "You should talk to Dr. Barlow about that."

"Can I see him, Murdock, I mean?" Face was starting to get anxious. Perhaps that dream had tried to tell him something. Did he react too late? Face pressed against the counter as he insisted, "I need to see Murdock."

"I'm sorry Mr. Alanshaw, there is nothing I can do. I can get Dr. Barlow over here so you can talk to him."

As the receptionist moved from her desk and disappeared behind a door, Face turned and looked about the hospital wing. He didn't like the quiet. Maybe Murdock was hurt more than he had figured. Murdock hadn't talked about what happened to him; they had just assumed from the look of him. Face put his hand to his forehead and traced his fingers through his hair, immediately drawing a sharp wince as his fingers grazed his wound.

At that moment one of the examining room doors opened and Ms. Agatha Harland appeared and next to her, a frightened Murdock. Face's jaw dropped slightly in shock. Murdock's hair was a mess and his eyes shone with fresh, terrified tears. The paleness in Murdock's skin brought out the bruises that adorned his lower jaw. There was even a bruise along his right eye where he had been struck by Herod.

"Murdock," Face gasped and started towards him.

Murdock looked at Face and held his gaze with his eyes. The same sense of hope filled him and he immediately began struggling against Ms. Agatha. He pleaded desperately, "Face! Face! Help me! Please!"

"Hang on, buddy, I'm here!" Face exclaimed, trying to rush over to him, but he was pushed back by a male nurse who had just stepped out to see what the commotion was about.

"He's in a lot of pain!" Ms. Agatha stated agitatedly.

"I can see that! Let me go with him! I can help keep him calm!"

But the nurse ignored him and shoved Murdock through down the hallway, his cries echoing down the hallway like a wounded rabbit in the forest. Face swept his hand through his hair, no longer caring about the pain it caused, for Murdock's last desperate pleas struck him squarely in the heart.

"Face, please… don't leave me alone!"

"I won't!" Face exclaimed, though the doors had closed behind Murdock.

The receptionist came up to Face and said, "Dr. Barlow can see you now, Mr. Alanshaw."

Face turned from the door, feeling completely numb at what he had just witnessed. As he took one last look at the closed doors, Face whispered, "I will get you out of here, I promise!"

* * *

Two days later, Face found himself sitting on the small couch in the orphanage library. He had his face in his hands and was trying to clear his thoughts of the countless plans he had made to get Murdock from the hospital. It was the twentieth of December now, and nothing had changed. Though he had tried several times that Friday and Saturday to get Murdock out, neither Dr. Barlow or Ms. Agatha would allow his release. Sunday had proven the most hopeful when Dr. Barlow said that if Murdock showed any sign of responsiveness, he would be allowed to go.

Face had insisted on going in to see Murdock, to show him that Murdock would be all right, but Ms. Agatha wouldn't let him anywhere near the room. All Face knew was that since that Friday, when he was so forcefully pushed through the doors, Murdock had been in solitary. A few times Face had considered simply running in there and breaking Murdock out the old fashioned way, but he knew that it couldn't possibly solve their problems. Murdock's state wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Are you praying?" a soft voice suddenly inquired, causing Face to jump.

"Wha-?" He looked down and saw that Kanika had sat beside him on the couch and was staring curiously at him.

"Praying helps," she continued. "I've been praying for Murdock. He's so sad and so lonely."

"I know, but there isn't a way to get him out, either." Face shook his head sadly. "Prayer might make you feel good at the time, but it doesn't help."

"You've given up, haven't you?" Kanika inquired, her voice sounding sympathetic rather than accusing. Face couldn't bring himself to even nod, though that answer was in his heart. Kanika hugged his arm. "Don't give up hope! God hears your prayers and wants to help! He has answered you, surely! You just have to remain faithful and don't give up!"

Face wanted to tell her that he didn't really have faith in the Lord, and was certain that getting Murdock out would be impossible now, but when he looked down at Kanika, holding onto his arm and smiling so confidently up at him, all Face could do was take the child into his arms and hug her.

"Please don't give up on either of them," said Kanika softly. "You can try one more time, can't you? Just once more?"

Face nodded slowly. "I can do that, but don't get your hopes up. This doesn't seem a night for miracles."

Rising from the couch, Face made his way out of the orphanage and to his car. He wanted to call Hannibal, but figured that it was best not to raise false hopes. Once he got to the hospital, Face tried changing his attitude, to make himself seem confident and cheerful. It was hard though, after having failed so many times and hearing Murdock's pleas in his mind each time.

When he entered the hospital, he made his way to the receptionist and drummed his fingers on the desk. The stillness that he had felt before was unnerving now. But all that was about to change, for Miss June Mayberry suddenly came around the corner. When she saw Face at the counter, her expression changed from sorrow to joy. She trotted over to him, clutching her clipboard against her chest.

"Mr. Alanshaw! I am so thankful that you're here!"

"You are?" Face inquired in surprise. "Please tell me it's because Murdock's gained a full recovery!"

"Well, he's still in the same state as before but Dr. Barlow was saying that if you would come back and talk to Murdock, and get him to respond, he would let Murdock go with you for the holidays! I pleaded Murdock's case to him, telling him that keeping him in isolation, completely restrained and,"

"Restrained?" Face blurted. "Murdock's in restraints? But why?"

"When he was getting his blood drawn, he panicked. They've tried to do more tests on him, but he hasn't wanted anything to do with needles or the nurses. The only way that they could get him to calm down was to put him in restraints, but all that did was make him silent, so horribly silent. All he does is stare at the walls. You can tell that there is life behind those eyes, but it's like he's,"

"Trapped in his mind," Face finished. He nodded sadly. "I can get through to him. We're friends, very close friends."

Miss Mayberry nodded understandingly. "I know you are. You are our only hope right now for Mr. Murdock. Please, Mr. Alanshaw, you have to help him."

"Show me to him," was all Face said.

The nurse lead Face through the doors and to a locked room. When she opened the door, Face stepped into the room, calling out, "Murdock, it's me, Face. I've come to get you out."

Murdock didn't respond however, and simply gazed ahead. This didn't stop Face though, as he moved next to Murdock and sat down beside him. Gazing into Murdock's pale face, it was easy to see that Murdock hadn't recovered at all. Dark rings appeared under his eyes from not having slept for the last few nights and the paleness of his complexion suggested that he hadn't been eating much either. But this, Face could hardly blame him.

"It's all right buddy, I'm here," Face coaxed, gently rubbing Murdock's shoulder. "I told you I would come and get you. I just need you to respond, in some way. Can you do that, buddy?"

Murdock still said nothing and only gazed at the wall.

Face looked at the restraint and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Murdock. I can't even begin to imagine what you've gone through this weekend. Help me help you, please." He gently pulled Murdock from the wall, taking great care to not put pressure on Murdock's sore ribs. As he repositioned his friend, Face said, "I'm going to take the restraint off, okay?"

Quickly undoing the back, Face took the restraint off and placed it gently away from them. Once Murdock saw that his hands were free, he brought it to his left arm, which he began rubbing tenderly. Face hoped that Murdock would now respond in some form, but to his dismay, Murdock refused to look away from the wall. Slightly discouraged, Face put his arm around Murdock and hugged him gently.

"It'll be okay, Murdock, I promise," Face whispered. "Whatever you're going through, we can help you."

"Mr. Alanshaw," a voice interrupted. Face jerked his head up and saw that Dr. Barlow had entered the room, his hands in his coat pockets and a concerned look on his face. The man crouched by Murdock and looked him over. "Mr. Murdock should be kept here for his own good."

"Please Dr. Barlow, I can take care of him. I'm the closest thing he has to family. We've known each other for years, before Iraq even. He's my brother and I know I can help him. I want to help him."

Dr. Barlow sighed and rubbed his chin. "His therapist is out for the holidays."

"Christmas is Murdock's favorite time of the year." Face hugged Murdock again. "Think of it as a Christmas gift to him. Don't let him spend Christmas here, let him spend it with family."

"I know I shouldn't, but I can't help agree with you. Family might be the very thing that Murdock needs to pull him out of this state he's in." Dr. Barlow rose and put his hands back in his pocket, still looking like he was trying to decide whether or not this was a good idea. "But if he worsens, you must promise that you'll bring him back here."

"I will," replied Face readily. He thought fiercely, "But I'll make sure it doesn't come to that."

Dr. Barlow left the room to get the needed paperwork, leaving Face with his friend. As Face started to rise, he felt as though something was preventing him from moving. Looking down at his arm, he was surprised to see that Murdock had abandoned the fierce rubbing of his own arm and now was clutching Face. He couldn't help but smile. That was response enough.

In no time, Face had Murdock signed out of the hospital. Though Miss Mayberry had offered to help Murdock to Face's car, her request was politely rejected, but mostly out of fear of what happened the last time. However, as Face gently slid Murdock's duffle bag into the backseat of his car, he knew that there was no immediate danger.

Driving back to his apartment was quiet, though Face had tried to cheer Murdock up with a Christmas cd that he had made specially for him. If Murdock was comforted though, his facial features didn't show it. When he got to the apartment, he escorted Murdock up the elevator and into his room. He had Murdock sit on the couch while he went back down to get the duffle bag. As he came up the elevator, his cellphone jingled.

"Hannibal?" Face questioned. "Yeah, I'm at the apartment. Didn't Kanika tell you that I was going to try to get Murdock out of the hospital? She's with B.A. and the other children? Ahhh… okay, well, I did it! Murdock's out of the hospital but, he's in a bad way. He's unresponsive. He wouldn't even look at me! It's like he's there and not at the same time."

Face sighed as the door to the elevator opened. He dragged the bag with him and opened his apartment door. "Dr. Barlow told me that Murdock hasn't even slept since he had that blood test on Friday. He looks it too. I'm not even sure he's been eating properly."

As the door closed behind him, Face became silent. On the couch, curled up slightly, Murdock lay fast asleep. 


	7. Unwilling to Let Go

**Characters:** Murdock, Face, B.A., and Hannibal  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** some scenes of torture  
**Author's Note:** I own nothing of the A-Team and am writing this for fun. The story was written for an A-Team Big Bang Challenge.  
**Summary:** Christmas is here again, and no one is more excited to spread the cheer than Murdock! But when acts of cruelty traps Murdock within his nightmares, it's going to take the entire A-Team to pull their friend through the storm and defeat the one who put him there in the first place.

* * *

Face slowly moved into the living room, leaving the duffle bag by the door. He could hardly believe his eyes. The one who had been awake since that awful Friday morning was fast asleep on his couch. A smile crept along Face's lips as he took a seat in the recliner adjacent to the couch. He gazed at his sleeping friend and sighed happily.

"Sorry, Hannibal, I just found Murdock sleeping on my couch. No, no… he's all right, just asleep." Face got up and retrieved a blanket from his room. He gently pulled it over Murdock, continuing his conversation on the phone, "I think things are going to get better, now that he's here. It's as I said all along, Hannibal, all Murdock needed was to get away from there. Yes, I'll bring him over to the orphanage tomorrow morning if he's feeling up to it. You too, Hannibal. Night!"

When Face hung up his phone, he was completely confident in the fact that Murdock was on the mend. After all, if he could get Murdock to clutch his arm and to fall asleep on the couch, who knows what surprises were instore for tomorrow!

The next morning, Face woke up from a restless sleep. He was glad that it was nearing his wake-up time of eight o'clock as he wasn't going to be getting much more rest. All night he had tossed and turned, his subconscious unwilling to yield to the rest he wanted. What didn't help was that the throbbing in his head had worsened, but instead of awaking fully to take something for it, Face tried his best to ignore it. When he finally awoke though, Face made sure that the first thing he did was take some pain killer.

"How's the good Captain feeling this morning?" Face asked cheerfully as he went by the couch.

He didn't receive a reply. Curiously, Face peered over the couch and saw that Murdock was fast asleep. This didn't bother Face too much though, as he knew that Murdock had been lacking sleep that whole weekend. Smiling, Face went about his normal morning routine.

"Sleep all you want, Murdock. You're safe here and well, it's your holiday. So just relax, okay?"

Still confident that his friend was all right, Face left the apartment to meet up with one of his business associates.

It wasn't until sometime shortly after noon that he returned. Cheerful as ever, Face made his way to the kitchen first without really taking notice of anything.

"Murdock, are you awake, buddy?" he called from the refrigerator. Only silence answered him.

Slightly puzzled, Face went to the living room where he saw Murdock still on the couch, sound asleep. If it hadn't been for the shoes now sitting perfectly on the floor, Face would have assumed that Murdock hadn't moved at all.

"You must really need that sleep," said Face understandingly as he tucked the blanket around Murdock's chest. He couldn't help but worry though, for Murdock was unusually quiet and even more alarming was the fact that he held a most pained expression on his face that was heightened by his shivering. It wasn't even that cold in his apartment, Face knew. In fact, it was rather warm.

Once more Face found himself rummaging through his closet, trying to find a more suitable blanket. He brought it out and placed that one over his friend. The shivering subsided but Murdock still looked as though something was forcing him dwell in his agony. Face had no doubt that he was, that is, if he had been trying to move. It would have been easy for him to put pressure on his ribs and made them throb.

"It'll be all right, Murdock," Face whispered reassuringly as he gave Murdock's arm a gentle squeeze.

Just then his phone rang and Face disappeared inside his room to not disturb Murdock. A few minutes later he came out, looking slightly unhappy. He knelt by the couch and ruffled Murdock's hair gently.

"Hey, I've got this other meeting that I have to go to. If you should wake up, there is plenty of food in the fridge and in the cupboards, so have at it. If you need me for anything, my cellphone is on, so just give me a shout, okay?"

When Murdock made no attempt to reply, Face rose, feeling a bit more discouraged, and left the apartment.

Darkness had fallen for a couple of hours when Face finally returned, but to his delight, he saw that Murdock was up and about. This brought an immediate smile to his lips as Face moved further into the apartment.

"I'm glad you're awake! Sorry I was gone for so long, but you know how meetings are." He looked at Murdock and saw him standing in front of one of the paintings, just staring at it. There wasn't anything spectacular about the artwork, and the distant gaze of Murdock's suggested that he wasn't even looking at it. Curious, Face went to him and asked, "Are you okay there, buddy?"

Murdock said nothing and just stared, seemingly uncaring about anything going on around him.

"Take your time," sighed Face as he patted Murdock's shoulder. Apparently this was going to be harder than he thought. But didn't all Murdock need was time?

As Face got ready for bed later that night, he saw that Murdock was still in the same silent state as before. Thankfully though, Murdock had found himself back on the couch and was now staring at a blank television screen. Face went over and turned it on, and quickly found the sports channel for him. When he saw that it was soccer, his face brightened.

"Ah, there you go! You're favorite sport, right?" He looked back at Murdock, expecting a reaction, but Murdock didn't seem remotely interested. His eyes were still distant and very sad. Sighing, Face put the remote on the couch and said, "Change it to whatever you want. Tomorrow will be a new day and perhaps then, things will be better for you."

But the next morning as Face sat curled up in the recliner next to the couch, he wished things had improved. During the night Murdock had been locked in a nightmare so terrible that not even forceful shakes could rouse him. It hadn't been until Face had turned on the lamp and just stayed by him, talking him through it that Murdock finally calmed down. Worried about repeat nightmare, Face had simply elected to stay out in the living room. It was an uncomfortable way to sleep, but at least he was no longer restless, and apparently, neither was Murdock.

However, the day proved to be much like the one before it. Face's concern for Murdock continued to grow when Murdock spent more time awake, just staring off into nothing, than sleeping. Whenever he was offered food, Murdock turned away and shuffled off to some other part of the apartment. There had been brief moments where Face thought that he had gotten through to Murdock, like when he started telling him some hilarious jokes he recalled, but this didn't last long and soon the sad gaze returned.

"What's causing this, Murdock?" Face wondered quietly as he watched his friend later that night. Murdock stared absently at the ceiling and took no notice of Face as he sat beside him on the couch. Face continued, "Was there anything that I could have done that would have prevented this? Maybe if I had let you talk to me when you needed me, or actually kept my promise and gotten you out that day… could any of that have kept you from this state?"

The more Face wanted to believe that Murdock could be brought out of it, the more he realized that he blamed himself for it. After all, he could have not cared so much about his own injuries and inquired more to what happened to his friend. To the best that he could remember, no one had even asked Murdock what had happened; it was all just assumed.

Face took Murdock into a hug and whispered, "I'm so sorry Murdock, I'm so sorry."

* * *

By the following early evening, Face wasn't so sure that Murdock could be brought back. The distance in his eyes seemed so far away that they'd never be able to get him and save him. Face stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with his head bowed in defeat. Murdock was sitting on the opposite side on a stool, staring at the paper towel holder underneath the cupboard. Face tried a few jokes just to see that momentary glimpse of hope, but unlike yesterday, it didn't seem like Murdock was even paying attention.

There was nothing, absolutely nothing.

A knock on his door brought Face out of his thoughts and he nearly bounded over to the door, eager for company. He grinned thankfully, "Ah, Hannibal! B.A.! I'm really glad you're here!"

"How's Murdock doing?" Hannibal inquired as he came into the apartment.

"Still the same," replied Face with a tired sigh. "I spent all afternoon trying to get him excited about Christmas. He just wasn't interested though. I even told him some of my jokes and he didn't react at all."

B.A. smirked, "If I was him, I wouldn't have reacted either. Your jokes are terrible!"

"Easy for you to say, but Murdock used to enjoy them!"

During this time, Hannibal had wandered over to Murdock and was staring at him with concern. "Murdock, what's wrong? Why are you shaking?"

This drew looks from both Face and B.A. Sitting still, Murdock was shivering, his eyes were closed and he was fiercely rubbing his left arm. Hannibal held Murdock steady in his arms. "That's where Herod was trying to inject you with that poison, wasn't it?"

Murdock just shivered.

Hannibal put his hand over Murdock's and held it in place. "Captain, I'm your commander, Colonel Hannibal. Herod isn't here, and I won't let him hurt you again. You're safe with us. We're watching out for you."

Murdock ceased rubbing his arm and allowed Hannibal to guide him over to the couch where they both sat down. Murdock's shivering had subsided, but only a little, and his eyes were still locked with fear, though it seemed lessened somehow. Face sat down on the other side of Murdock and sighed quietly.

"This has to stop, Colonel," he said. "We have to find Herod and put him in jail or something. We just have to get him off the streets. Maybe that's all this is about. Murdock can't come back to us until Herod and Stachel are dealt with."

Hannibal glanced over at Face, but didn't say anything. He instead pulled Murdock gently against him and held him in his safe embrace. Hannibal put his hand gently against Murdock's hair, still holding him close. Then, in a voice barely audible, he whispered, "Please, Murdock, you are a son, my son."

Face looked to his television and turned it on. The joyful songs of Bebo Norman greeted him, but it only caused Face to shake his head. "It's the twenty-third of December. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and Murdock isn't even interested."

"Herod wants me to meet him at the factory," said Hannibal suddenly.

"What?" Face looked at him, slightly shocked at the news. "How did you get in contact with him?"

"He contacted us at the orphanage. He had Stachel with him to deliver a message." Hannibal gently released Murdock from his hold and let him rest against the couch. Murdock's gaze was now on the television, but still distant. Hannibal made his way to the kitchen where B.A. was standing, continuing, "I would have gotten him then, but we couldn't do anything, not with the children in the way."

Face looked over at him, worry evident in his eyes. "You're not seriously considering going there, are you?"

"I dropped Bates an anonymous tip about Herod and Stachel being at the factory, but I changed the time so it would be a few minutes later."

"Few minutes later, for what? Let Bates get his own bad guys for a change!" Face looked desperately from B.A. to Hannibal, "Colonel, you can't go out there to meet Herod and not expect to get picked up by Bates as well, or worse, killed in the process!"

B.A. nodded his head enthusiastically. "I told Hannibal that this was a bad plan, but he wouldn't listen."

"Listen to B.A.!"

Hannibal shook his head, his gaze going right to Murdock. "I can't leave this to Bates anymore. I have to be sure that Herod isn't going to get away. Look at Murdock, this thing isn't going to stop until we end it." 


	8. When Darkness Closes In

**Characters:** Murdock, Face, B.A., and Hannibal  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** some scenes of torture  
**Author's Note:** I own nothing of the A-Team and am writing this for fun. The story was written for an A-Team Big Bang Challenge.  
**Summary:** Christmas is here again, and no one is more excited to spread the cheer than Murdock! But when acts of cruelty traps Murdock within his nightmares, it's going to take the entire A-Team to pull their friend through the storm and defeat the one who put him there in the first place.

* * *

**VIII. When Darkness Closes In**  
"I can't stand the silence from him," said Face softly as he took a seat next to Murdock, who continued to stare off into nothing. "It's just too quiet."

Hannibal looked at Face from his position in the kitchen and leaned his hands against the countertop as he sighed. This decision of his was not getting any easier.

Face continued sadly, "Last year, he kept insisting that I put up a tree. He wanted to decorate my apartment to spread some Christmas cheer. He said that with the amount of girls I hook up with, I should get some mistletoe, and that would make things easier." Face looked to Hannibal, "But who would want to get swarmed by their neighbors? I don't think he realized that the people who live on this floor are all over sixty!"

To this, Hannibal chuckled. It was a brief reprieve from the lamentations, but still enough to help keep his mind clear for just a bit longer.

"Even with his crazy ideas, I still prefer that Murdock to this one." Face sighed and leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. "I wish we could reach him somehow, let him know that it's okay, and that he's safe with us. We shouldn't have promised him things we knew we couldn't keep."

B.A. moved through the kitchen and stood beside Hannibal. "Hey man, we can't control what happens in life. We're soldiers, we know we aren't invincible; even Murdock knows this. Things happen and there's not a whole lot we can do about it sometimes. But one thing Murdock knows is that we care about him and would never leave him alone. That's why we did what we did for him back in August."

"Is that where you think he is?" Face inquired. "Back there, with the men who captured and tortured him just to see how much pain he could withstand?"

"Judging by his actions over the last few months, I would say that it's been a slow fade to that place again. Him getting caught by Herod and nearly killed just put him back there, and that blood draw just finally made him snap." B.A. sighed sympathetically at Murdock, who looked like he didn't even comprehend the conversation. "Poor crazy fool."

"Is that right, Murdock?" Face inquired as he put his hand on Murdock's shoulder. "That you've been fading on us since the summer? But how? You were so happy even during your recovery. You and Rayne suddenly got crazy with the soccer-"

Face paused, hoping that by using the word that Murdock hated in reference to his favorite sport would snap him out of it, but to his grief, Murdock just stared ahead, unflinching. The sorrow was too deep for something silly to touch. His mind wasn't searching to be needed, and maybe he didn't even need to feel the pity that his friends were giving him, but Face was determined to not give up on him.

"How could you tell that he was suffering?" Face inquired, turning his gaze to B.A.

"It was during the quiet times I really noticed it. It wasn't really even that noticeable, and I first thought that maybe it was just him being crazy again. But seeing him now, and recalling those moments, I see the pattern. He was scared of it happening again."

"But he soldiered on, how could we have known?"

B.A. nodded his head solemnly. "It's as you said Face, he soldiered on, just as we all do. Time can heal things, that is true, but not all things. There are just some torments in life that are too deep for time to heal."

"What about friends?"

B.A. stared at Face and saw the desperation growing in his eyes. There was nothing that Face wanted more than to bring Murdock out of his prison and to set him free. It was something that they all wanted, but truth be told, B.A. just wasn't sure if there was anything that they could do for Murdock.

"It's hard to say," replied B.A. quietly, almost regretfully. If he could, B.A. would dive into Murdock's subconscious and beat those horrible memories out of him so that the good memories could bring him comfort.

"What about family?"

Now Hannibal looked up. Face, who had done so well to keep his emotions as superficial as possible, had forsook his pride and let his grief build in his eyes. This wasn't a girl he was losing, this was his friend, his brother.

B.A. shook his head and dropped his gaze to the counter. "I can't say, Face. Stuff like this is complicated. People snap back on their own. I aint no doctor, so I can't tell you for certain, but for Murdock to come back, he's going to have to want to. I don't think there's much we can do for the poor crazy fool except do what we're doing now."

"Watch him slowly fade away?" Face snapped. He couldn't help the glare that creased his brow and made his lips form a tight line. "I can't do that. I refuse to let him slip away from us and be lost to that hell hole forever."

He wrapped his arm around Murdock and pulled him close. Murdock didn't fight the action, but his gaze remained distant nor did he acknowledge the grief this was causing his friend.

"We're not giving up on you, Murdock," whispered Face determinedly to Murdock as he shook his shoulder reassuringly. "So don't give up, never give up, okay?"

Murdock said nothing.

Hannibal grabbed the note from the counter and balled it in his fist, drawing in a deep breath. His brow was creased with anger that radiated into his voice as he snapped suddenly, "This ends tonight. If Herod wants to meet me, he shall."

B.A. looked quickly too him, alarmed at this sudden reaction. "Hannibal, you're not in the right mind for it! You're not even on the jazz, man!"

"The A-Team does not run from anyone nor do we let the bad guys win."

"No one's talking about letting him go, Hannibal. We're only talking about you pausing to think for a minute!"

Hannibal dropped the crumpled paper on the counter and marched towards the door, muttering angrily, "He has hurt my children for the last time."

Just as he put his hand on the door handle, B.A. came up beside him. "Look man, if you're insisting on going out there with your mind bent on killing the fool, then at least let me drive! You'd probably get yourself in a wreck if I don't!"

Hannibal glared at B.A. and saw that he was scowling determinedly at him. He couldn't argue with B.A. It was much like trying to convince a pitbull in letting go of its prize; there was no winning. Nodding his head sharply, Hannibal replied, "All right, you drive, but Face, you stay with Murdock."

"We get why you're going Hannibal," said Face, "But why now?"

"It's got to be done. He's the bad guy, remember?" When Face's frown only deepened, Hannibal softened his expression and added quietly, "If something should happen, wish him a Merry Christmas for me."

Face couldn't even nod his head to acknowledge his friend. Hannibal opened the door and moved out into the hallway with B.A. Once the door closed, Face sighed.

"Yeah, but it won't be very merry if Murdock should lose half his family tonight."

* * *

It didn't take long for Hannibal and B.A. to reach the factory. They knew that they had precious little time to apprehend Herod and Stachel before General Bates arrived. If they wanted to get out both alive and free, they had to be fast!

Once they got to the factory, B.A. scouted the area briefly, making sure that it would be just the four of them facing off. To greet him was Stachel, and despite the wrath and sheer ferocity of the man, he was of little of a hold up as a branch trying to hold back a raging river. B.A. made sure that Stachel was bound good this time before dragging him after the Colonel.

Finding Herod was simple enough, as he had stepped out just after Stachel had fallen. He gazed calmly at Hannibal as the two paced around each other like a couple of lions. As promised, B.A. stayed out of Hannibal's way as the two grappled. At first it seemed like an even match with the two throwing equal punches at one another, but Hannibal slipped, causing Herod to gain the upper hand. B.A. was about to forget Stachel and go in and help Hannibal when a single gunshot was fired.

No sooner had the gun discharged when Hannibal was struggling to grab it from Herod. All it took was one quick thrust of his fist deep into Herod's gut for the gun to be relinquished to him. In a quick movement, Hannibal took hold of the weapon and slammed Herod roughly against the wall. In the distance sirens could be heard. General Bates had undoubtedly taken the anonymous tip very seriously, which caused B.A. to become uneasy.

"Hannibal, what are you doing, man?" B.A. raced to his Colonel's side and fixed his gaze upon the sidearm that was pressed against Herod's chest. While Herod cackled madly in amusement, Hannibal looked murderous. Things were getting out of hand!

"You've got him, Hannibal! Now just do what we always do, gift wrap him for General Bates!"

Herod leered at Hannibal, clearly entertained by the state that he had put the Colonel into. "Yeah, go on Colonel, leave me as a present for your friend! I'm sure he'll let you go, with it being so close to Christmas and all. By the way," Herod paused to grin wickedly at Hannibal, "How's Murdock? Better off dead?"

Hannibal growled in anger and grabbed Herod by the collar of his jacket. Slamming him against the wall, Hannibal pressed the barrel of the gun painfully under Herod's chin and snapped darkly, "Keep talkin' pal and it won't be General Bates that you'll have to worry about."

"What's the matter, Colonel? Can't take care of me by yourself? You have to let someone else do your work for you?"

B.A. looked from Herod to Hannibal, the concern he felt was starting to become evident on his typically stoic face. "Come on, Hannibal, don't listen to this crazy fool! You've got him! Let Bates handle this!"

But Hannibal was unmoved. He pressed Herod harder against the wall, unwilling to let this man go unpunished. B.A. looked back to Herod as the man sneered at the Colonel.

"Yeah, just leave me for the real soldiers. What kind of leader are you anyways, Hannibal Smith?" Herod chuckled and winced as the barrel dug into his chin. "Am I right that a leader bonds with his men like a father to his sons? Well, Smith… what kind of father are you? His state, Smith, it's your fault."

This was too much for Hannibal to take. With a firm resolution filling his mind with cold numbness, Hannibal brought his finger to the trigger, fully prepared to end this once and for all. Suddenly a fist struck Herod against the side of his face and after giving Hannibal a bewildering gaze, Herod slumped to the ground. Hannibal looked quickly to B.A. and saw him rubbing his right hand gingerly.

"Got tired of listening to that sucker's gibber-jabber. It's worse than Murdock's even on a good day!" B.A. shook his head at the unconscious form of Herod and continued, "Plus, I've been meaning to do that to him from the start, but you always beat me to it, Hannibal. I had to pay him back for what he did to those kids and to Murdock."

B.A. lifted his gaze to Hannibal, who had dropped his arms to his side and was staring at Herod with a look of mix of shock and something else that B.A. couldn't readily identify. Shrugging his shoulders lightly, B.A. said in a forced attempt at an apology, "I hope you don't mind, Hannibal, but I couldn't let you give him all the beatings."

The sirens that had been growing distinctively louder were now nearly upon them. Hannibal glanced to his right and saw the familiar marked cars of the military police barreling towards them.

A hand fell on his shoulder and calm words spoke to him. "It's all right, Hannibal. Herod's not going anywhere except prison. Bates is here and these two suckers are finally captured. You don't need to worry, it's over." B.A. squeezed Hannibal's shoulder gently. "C'mon, Hannibal. Let's go home. Murdock needs us."

Hannibal turned his head and looked at B.A. The genuine concern could not be mistaken, and if Hannibal recognized correctly, there was a true smile lingering on his friend's lips. Slowly Hannibal nodded his head and put his hand on B.A.'s shoulder. A weak smile of gratitude shone not only on Hannibal's lips, but also his eyes. He followed B.A. towards the van, his pace picking up as the sound of doors being opened filled the quiet parking lot.

Hannibal paused at the van's door only long enough to hear General Bates holler after him, "Colonel Smith! This doesn't make us friends!"

Herod was finally caught, and it was as B.A. said, truly over. 


	9. I Heard the Bells

**Characters:** Murdock, Face, B.A., and Hannibal  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** some scenes of torture  
**Author's Note:** I own nothing of the A-Team and am writing this for fun. The story was written for an A-Team Big Bang Challenge.  
**Summary:** Christmas is here again, and no one is more excited to spread the cheer than Murdock! But when acts of cruelty traps Murdock within his nightmares, it's going to take the entire A-Team to pull their friend through the storm and defeat the one who put him there in the first place.

* * *

**IX. I Heard the Bells**

During Hannibal's heroic take-down of the murderous Herod, Face was still in his apartment, trying to salvage whatever he could out of Murdock's lost state. It had been a losing battle, however, as Murdock was content to just rest against him with his eyes closed. Murdock didn't want to interest himself in the television or even in the beautiful music that was being played, and poor Face was disposed to just holding onto the one he considered his brother.

"Please, someone has to hear him cry," Face whispered. "I don't talk to you at all God, except maybe to thank you on occasion for some things, but I haven't truly believed. Murdock has though, in his own, very deranged way… I'm sure of it at least. He's trapped, and scared. I fear he is alone and doesn't know the way out. If we can't help him, show him the way home. Please, if anyone up there cares, if you care… please send him home. I miss him, my brother."

For a while Face stayed this way, hugging Murdock and praying silently over him while Christmas music played on his television. Then after a time, he got up and began moving about the apartment. He paused for a moment to look at the tv and smiled as he watched the various Christmas scenes that were being displayed in time with the music. He saw families decorating the trees and children lighting candles by the window.

"It's the best time of the year, isn't it, Murdock?" Face inquired, looking back at him. He smiled when he saw Murdock looking at the television with a look that Face couldn't deny as curiosity. Hope surged through Face and he quickly said, "Tomorrow's going to be Christmas Eve and I  
was thinking that perhaps we can do a little decorating in here."

The light in Murdock's eyes were dim, but still present, so very present. Face continued, "I know it's your favorite time of the year and I'd hate to think that you're going to miss it. So whether or not you come out of it, I'm going to help you have a good Christmas."

Face disappeared inside his room and emerged a couple minutes later to find Murdock standing and looking at the fireplace. Moving towards the couch, Face quickly set down a small box that had some green and red garland sticking out one end. He figured that if he occupied the couch, Murdock couldn't fall back asleep again.

"I know I don't do much for Christmas. I'm hardly ever here during the holidays as most of the time, I just get invited to parties." He put his hands on his hips and stared at Murdock, letting out a solemn sigh. "This is the first year that I've actually not been anywhere. Not that I am complaining… or blaming you. I just didn't make any plans outside of spending these days with you guys, the team…my…"

Face caught himself and cleared his throat while absently scratching the back of his neck. He began picking through the decorations, tossing the garland onto the floor. "Doing Christmas here seemed a bit pointless, especially when I didn't know whether or not I'd be forced to relocating. And mostly, people just liked to have me over for theirs… and I'd forget about actually celebrating it because there was always this beautiful young thing…"

He looked over at Murdock and saw that he was now turning his head from side to side, as if examining his surroundings. Perhaps Murdock wasn't in need of comfort so much as he needed something to do! Face rubbed his hands together and rummaged through the box once more, trying to find something for Murdock to put up.

"Say, Murdock, you know, I've always wanted to spruce up my place for the holidays but…" he picked up a couple of decorative pine cones and quirked a brow, "I've gotta admit, I don't know what half of this stuff is much less what to do with it. I've never really had to deal with a tree, lights, the whole works… anything really."

Looking back towards Murdock, Face saw that he was now looking attentively at the door. More hope surged through him. He was so close, so very close! Eagerly Face stepped towards him.

"Would you be interested in helping me, Murdock? You know, we could set this place up, invite the kids from the orphanage here, and have ourselves a real Christmas dinner tomorrow. How about that?"

Murdock took in a slow breath, but his eyes remained on the door. For an instant, Face thought he saw that the glazed look had returned and hung his head in discouragement. Why was this so difficult? Why was he given hope like this only for it to smack him in the face?

At that moment, there came a firm rasping on the door and it opened. In stepped B.A., who upon taking notice of Murdock staring at the door, greeted him with a friendly, "Hey crazy fool."

Murdock remained silent and just gazed at the door as though he was trying to see out it.

"Where's Hannibal?" Face inquired. He pulled B.A. away from Murdock and lowered his voice, "Please don't tell me something happened to him. I was so close to pulling Murdock out of wherever he's at… I couldn't bear to tell him if anything,"

"Quit your worrying, man," said B.A. in an annoyed fashion, though he smiled at his next words. "Hannibal's just fine. He's just taking a moment right out the door."

He looked to the tv and sighed as he heard Casting Crown's, "I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day" start to play. B.A. shook his head as he flopped into the recliner and took hold of the remote. "I love Christmas, don't get me wrong, but right now, I could go for a good movie. I'm sure Murdock would rather watch 'Charlie Brown's Christmas' than listen to some melancholic good tidings of peace, love, and joy."

"Well, I found it soothing," Face replied in a quiet huff as he shuffled towards the kitchen. He glanced at the door and saw that Murdock had turned away and was now looking at the floor, but his eyes were closed. Was something really going on in his mind? Face put his hands on the counter and closed his eyes.

"Please, someone help him," Face whispered.

* * *

Just outside the door, Hannibal paced around. He had come so close to losing his nerve. He nearly killed a man, and though it wouldn't have been the first time, Hannibal knew that it would have been wrong to do so. A man who had committed so much evil as Herod deserved whatever the American justice department had in store, not a personal vendetta. He owed it to the kids who had been killed and to Murdock. Justice had to be served, but not by his own hand.

Hannibal leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. The soulful voice echoed through his head, "In my heart I hear them: 'Peace on earth, good will to men…"

In his mind he could see Murdock only a few days before with the antlers on his head and a joyful smile across his face. Each member of the team was special in their own way, like B.A. was good for keeping the team strong and focused while Face helped to bring the charm and business end of it all. Murdock was the child, the one who kept everybody's spirits up when times got rough. But his own position, Hannibal knew, was important to keeping the team united.

He was their father. Face, B.A., and Murdock… they were his sons.

_"And in despair I bowed my head. 'There is no peace on earth,' I said. For hate is strong and mocks the song… of peace on earth, good will to men…" _

He had almost failed them all by murdering Herod, and it wasn't by his own strength that he had stopped himself, but B.A.'s. Hannibal knew that he needed the A-Team just as much as they needed him. Above the singing, he could hear Murdock pleading for help and recalled how Murdock had hugged him after being rescued from Herod's factory. His boys needed him now. What kind of a father would he be if he didn't try to rescue his son?

"But how?" Hannibal whispered. "He can't hear us. He doesn't respond to us. I don't know what to do anymore… I need, help."

The song's beautiful lyrics continued flowing through Hannibal's mind, "Does anybody hear them? Peace … on earth… peace on earth…"

A sudden movement from a few doors down brought Hannibal to full awareness. He jerked his head up and opened his eyes. An elderly man was shuffling down the hallway towards a small silver trash can. He sighed as he shook his head, "Darn Christmas decorations. Too much packaging in the garbage that I have to resort to dumping it out here where it's all cold, gosh darnit!"

Despite himself, Hannibal smiled.

The old man tossed the contents into the garbage can, the last, two silver bells. He shook them violently. "I don't understand it… darn thing worked yesterday! Now it just clunks around!"

Hannibal pushed himself off the wall and stared at the bells in shock. Clunking? Just annoying rattling? Hannibal couldn't believe it. The bells were perfect… chiming, ringing in perfect elegant harmony! How could they be junk?

_"Then rang the bells more loud and deep. God is not dead nor does he sleep!"_

The old man dropped the bells into the trash then hurried off to his room where he slammed the door shut. Hannibal ran to the bin and picked up the bells. He held them up to his ear and gently shook it. The most beautiful sound filled his ears.

_"Peace on earth! Peace on earth!"_

Clutching the bells, Hannibal hurried towards Face's apartment.

Inside the room, Murdock took in another slow breath, then in the quietest of voices, he whispered, "The wrong shall fail, the right prevail…"

Face looked up suddenly.

"…with peace on earth…" Murdock sang, more loudly this time, "…good will to men…"

Face was next to him in an instant, gently holding onto his shoulders and staring into his eyes. "Murdock, what did you say? Murdock…"

Murdock smiled softly, his face turning serene and the pain erased completely. "Then ringing singing on its way… the world revolved from night today…"

Face was beside himself with excitement. Even B.A. had abandoned his recliner post to see if Murdock had truly come back. Though singing Murdock had always annoyed him, it was better to hear from him than nothing at all!

"Murdock, buddy… my brother," Face begged quietly, his voice choked with the emotion he was feeling. "Can you hear me?"

"Faceman, brother…" Murdock blinked, then looked into Face's eyes. "I'm here."

"Murdock!" Face exclaimed, taking Murdock into his arms. He embraced Murdock so tightly he thought for sure that Murdock would cry out, but he never did. Instead, Murdock's smile just multiplied.

"Hey man, let the man breathe!" B.A. exclaimed, pulling Face away.

Murdock looked sheepishly up at B.A. who was scowling at him. "Brother?" he asked hopefully.

B.A.'s scowl softened and he hugged Murdock gently and patted him heartily on the back. "Always, man."

At that moment the door opened and Hannibal stepped in. He saw B.A. hugging Murdock and his heart leapt. "Captain?"

Murdock pulled away from B.A. and looked at Hannibal with a triumphant smile. "I heard the bells, Colonel. I heard them!"

"So did I," replied Hannibal as he held up the two silver bells. He opened his arms and welcomed Murdock into an adoring embrace. Hannibal held him for some time, letting the words of the song fade around them.

"Peace on earth! Peace on earth! Good will to men…"

Murdock suddenly broke from Hannibal's hug and stared at him in horror. "I just realized what today is!"

"What, Captain?"

"The twenty-third! It's going to be midnight soon and that means…Christmas eve!"

Hannibal put his hand on Murdock's shoulder. "Don't panic, Captain. We knew this was coming, so don't worry. I've got a plan."

"You do?" B.A. inquired, looking to Hannibal, who grinned and looked to Face.

Murdock ran a hand through his hair and sighed dramatically. "But, we need stockings and food for the big Christmas dinner and… the tree!"

"Tree?" B.A. looked at the three of them. "Where are you going to get a tree on Christmas eve, much less any other kind of decoration?"

Hannibal smirked and looked at Face, "Well, Lieutenant?"

Face grinned back at him and put his arm around Murdock's shoulder. "It's as Hannibal said, we've got it covered. Besides, do you really doubt my abilities that much?"


	10. Christmas Eve

**Characters:** Murdock, Face, B.A., and Hannibal  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** some scenes of torture  
**Author's Note:** I own nothing of the A-Team and am writing this for fun. The story was written for an A-Team Big Bang Challenge.  
**Summary:** Christmas is here again, and no one is more excited to spread the cheer than Murdock! But when acts of cruelty traps Murdock within his nightmares, it's going to take the entire A-Team to pull their friend through the storm and defeat the one who put him there in the first place.

* * *

**X. Christmas Eve**  
Though the real Christmas decorating didn't begin until the following morning, Murdock, Face, B.A., and Hannibal set to putting up whatever Face had in the apartment. The green and red garland that Face had dropped on the floor was first expertly wrapped around B.A., but before Murdock could get a third lap in, B.A. gave chase, bringing a quick end to that game. The garland was then taken to the kitchen where it was used to line the bottom part of the cupboards. The rest of the decorations, decorative pine cones included, were put to use throughout the living room and dining room area.

For many hours the four enjoyed putting up the first signs of Christmas in the room. They sang the many carols that came on television, not caring that it was now beyond two o'clock in the morning. Murdock was back, and joyful was the family that gathered around him, helping to lift his spirits higher and higher. They weren't about to let go of the brother they just saved.

Eventually the team tired and one by one they fell asleep. Murdock stretched out on the floor, using Face's shoulder as a pillow while B.A. took over the recliner. Hannibal had already staked his claim on the couch and soon the four were fast asleep while the movie, "A Muppet's Christmas" played quietly on the television.

The next morning, Murdock was the first to awaken and he eagerly pounced on his sleeping comrades, drawing them out of their slumber. None of them minded, however, as this was something they all sorely missed. Even B.A., who hated being awoken by Murdock's singing, couldn't help but smile to himself. Normality had returned!

After a quick breakfast, the team divided in two. Face and B.A. were to acquire the tree while Hannibal and Murdock went to the store to pick out the needed food. They planned to meet back at the apartment at precisely eleven o'clock, and with the synchronization of watches, the team was off.

The store was difficult to navigate, as the last minute shoppers were grabbing up whatever they could. It was nothing short of a miracle that Hannibal was able to find the perfect turkey that they would need. Though Murdock had suggested putting in a last-minute order with the deli department, Hannibal insisted that they'd have enough time to actually bake the turkey. Finding the rest of the stuff they needed wasn't difficult at all. But then there was the wait in line, which stretched out over the course of a half hour.

"Face could have gotten us to the front," said Murdock absently as he stared wistfully ahead.

"True, he could have," replied Hannibal thoughtfully. "But who else could get us a tree on Christmas Eve?"

Murdock looked at Hannibal and grinned. This was true too!

Once they got through the check stand, it didn't take them very long to get back to the apartment. To help put them in the mood, Murdock carried over his singing, which instigated a brief impromptu Christmas caroling when four enthusiastic elderly folk came into the elevator, needing to head up to the same floor. Every floor they landed at, the new passengers were greeted with, "We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year!"

Even Hannibal joined in with the singing, despite his hands being full of groceries.

When they got inside the room, they quickly set to putting things away and preparing the oven. Murdock had just launched into full chorus, "Hallelujah…" when Face entered through the door, looking quite pleased with himself.

Rubbing his hands together excitedly, Face declared, "I found us the perfect tree! You should have seen the lot! I swear, yesterday the pickings were slim but today, there was just this one… and I had to get it for us! You'll love it Murdock!"

"Where is it?" Murdock inquired excitedly. "Downstairs?"

"Oh, B.A. has it."

Everyone looked to the door as B.A. stepped into the room, dragging behind him a beautiful seven foot Douglas Fir. Murdock's jaw dropped in sheer awe of the heavenly tree.

"It's more than beautiful! It's simply fantastic!" Murdock threw his arms around B.A. and hugged him.

B.A. squirmed in his grasp. "Hey man, get off me and help me get this thing up!"

"Sure thing buddy ol' pal!"

After the tree was put up, everyone got to work with decorating the tree and the rest of the house. In addition to the tree, Face had managed to pick himself up several extra branches that the Christmas tree lots had discarded. They were able to use these to place on the fireplace, along doorframes, and over the tv.

Shortly after noon, the team knew that they needed more help. Face looked at Hannibal and stated, "Do you think it's too late to invite the kids over for Christmas dinner?"

"Nonsense!" Hannibal replied with a smile. "If anyone can convince the people in charge to let them come over here for Christmas, it's you, Face. That's why Murdock and I got so much food. We knew it wasn't going to be just us."

"Ah, it's great to know that I am needed still." Face looked over at B.A. and said with a smile, "That means you're coming too."

"And me!" Murdock exclaimed. "Please oh please let me come! I haven't seen them in ages!"

B.A. sighed and looked away. Though he had seemed a bit unwilling to let Murdock come along, he held a smile on his lips. "All right, I guess you can come."

"Thank you!" Murdock shouted, immediately diving towards the couch to grab his jacket and reindeer antlers.

B.A. grabbed him by the shirt collar, "But if you start any more of that singing, I'll throw you on the hood so you really can be Rudolph!"

"Read ya loud and clear, buddy!" Murdock laughed before racing out the door.

B.A. shook his head. "I bet that crazy fool could run down the stairs and still beat us to the van with all that sugar he's on!"

Face patted his shoulder as he went towards the door, "He's on the Christmas jazz!"

* * *

"Murdock! Murdock!" exclaimed the kids when they saw Murdock coming down the hallway.

"Kids!" Murdock dropped to a knee and opened his arms, immediately receiving all five children at once. He hugged them all tightly. "Oh I missed you all!"

"We missed you too!" exclaimed Susan. "We were missing our Night Avenger!"

Little Bo nodded. "Yeah, we missed you!"

"Where were you?" inquired Billy curiously.

Kanika had wrapped her arms around Murdock's neck and was holding onto him tightly, her little eyes shining with happiness. Murdock couldn't be any happier to be surrounded by the kids that he had helped save, but remembering the storm he just battled caused him to frown a little. It was a terrible ordeal, and the pain was real… but at the moment, it wasn't hurting so much. In fact, now that he was surrounded by his family, the darkness couldn't begin to grab at him again.

"Fighting the darkness," replied Murdock solemnly. He smiled at them, "But don't you worry, your fearless leader is back, and he's come to take you all to a real Christmas dinner complete with presents in the morning!"

The children cheered loudly.

"Murdock," said Kanika suddenly. "You and B.A. need to see someone! She flew all this way to see you!"

B.A., who had just come over to the children, looked at her curiously, "Who? Who came all this way to see us?"

"B.A.!" exclaimed a voice from behind.

Everyone turned around and B.A.'s jaw dropped. "Momma?" he asked in disbelief. He hurried over to her and hugged her tightly. "Momma! But how did you… how could you have found… where did…"

"Hush now!" exclaimed B.A.'s mother with a joyful grin. "Is that how you greet your momma, with lots of questions?"

"Sorry, momma, I was just excited, that's all."

"It's all right, and I can safely say, it was all the Lord's doing."

Kanika came up beside Mrs. Baracus and said, "You remember those thank you letters you wanted us to write? Well, as I was going through the names, I saw your mother's name and I knew I had to contact her about you. I wanted to thank her for raising you to be so loving towards us!"

B.A. blushed and looked away. "Aww, thanks baby girl! I'm stunned, speechless in fact!"

"Well then!" said Mrs. Baracus, clasping her hands together. "What's this I hear about a Christmas party? Shall we stand here talking until it's dark or shall we get going to this wonderful party?"

In no time everyone was in the van and despite B.A.'s earlier threat, Murdock couldn't help but launch into song, which was only naturally joined by the children, Face, and B.A.'s mother. "Sing a new song, open up your heart. Let the world know, let the music start. Come on sing out, joy to the world!"

* * *

With the kids to lend a helping hand in the decorating, it took only a very short time to finish the apartment. Once it was done, it looked like it had always been decorated as such! The table was set with a beautiful maroon table cloth with fine silverware at each place. Even the kids had their own table decorated with a garland reindeer that Murdock had found at the very bottom of the decoration box.

While they waited for the dinner to be done, Murdock entertained the children by playing various board games with the kids along with coloring pictures from a Christmas-themed book he had found at the grocery store. Soon the entire apartment was smelling delicious with the turkey, the bread rolls, the stuffing, gravy, and pumpkin pie.

"Dinner!" cried Mrs. Baracus and immediately the kitchen was besieged by hungry children and adults.

Once everyone had their food, Mrs. Baracus took hold of B.A.'s hand and then Hannibal's. "Let us hold hands and thank the Lord for all that He has done for us."

B.A. took Face's hand, who then took Murdock's hand. Murdock grinned at his brother before taking Hannibal's hand. They all then bowed their heads and fell into a reverend silence as Mrs. Baracus lead them in prayer.

"Thank You, Lord, for this bountiful feast that You have graced us with. You know how difficult our lives have been of late, the trials that we all have faced, but through it all You have remained faithful. You hadn't given up on us, even though we might have given up on You or even on ourselves. Thank You, Lord, for being here, for guiding us, and for giving us your comfort through each other. You gave us Your only Son, so that we might join Your family in Heaven, and for that, we thank You! Praise you, our Lord! Thank You for keeping us together and for remembering that no matter what darkness may fall upon us, we always have you, living out through the love and mercy of our family. Praise You, Lord and in Jesus's name we pray, Amen!"

A chorus of, "Amen's!" followed and everyone dug into the food, all except Murdock, who immediately began singing, "I've got joy- joy- joy- joy! I've got it! I've got it! I've got joy-joy-joy-joy!"

"Murdock!" everyone yelled at once, then broke into a fit of laughter.

As the laughter subsided, Murdock looked at Face and said quietly, "You know, Faceman. When I was in that state, that awful place, I could hear what you told me. And I know you blamed yourself, for what happened to me, but, it wasn't your fault."

Face looked at him, slightly stunned. Then his expression relaxed into a truly relieved smile. He squeezed Murdock's shoulder. "Thank you, Murdock. That does mean a lot to me. I did mean what I said too, about you being a brother to me. Albeit, a sometimes annoying one… but one I can't live without."

Murdock grinned at him, then left Face alone to eat his food. Across from him, Murdock could see B.A. trying to decide whether he wanted the peas to invade the gravy spillage or not. Murdock said, "B.A., thank you."

"For what?"

"For being strong when we were weak," replied Murdock simply. He then looked at Hannibal and felt tears choking his throat a little. "And Hannibal, Colonel… thank you, thank you so much, for being the father to us. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Hannibal bowed his head and wiped his eyes. All eyes were on him for they hadn't seen him like this before. Hannibal took up his glass and lifted it. He smiled at each of them as he said, "I want to offer a toast to my team, my friends…" he looked at Murdock, "to my sons… but most of all, to my family."

"To family!" chorused everyone.

"And a very, Merry Christmas!"

~ _The End_ ~


End file.
